Adolescence
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: How can something so wrong, feel so right? In another world and another country, two twins were born and then seperated for reasons unknown. As they grow up, neither of them know anything about the other, but they can't deny that there is a connection between them. AU story, rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm taking a break from Faint and trying out this idea I had running through my mind. I have read fics that take place in a kingdom and stuff, and some of them are really good and most of them aren't your typical princess in a tower scenario. My favorite ones are where the princess is actually human and doesn't have "Rebelious princess syndrome"

Also note, that there is a "Forbidden romance" theme in here, so be warned. Also, if you have read my profile, it says that Rin and Akio are twins. They will always be twins. They will be romantically involved, but I will explain that more later on. If you don't read incest, then that's fine. I find it interesting, seeing how it all works out and stuff. I would never perform it on my siblings. That would be...disturbing. However, a long time ago, the greeks were marrying their siblings off and so were the Egyptians, so this is justified. Sort of.

The setting takes place in another time period, so yeah. No flames please. If you're going to flame me about Incest or whatever, I will delete it. It's my story and I can write my ideas out if I want to. I like supportive comments and constructive critiscm. Thank you.

* * *

**A long long time ago,**

**There was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity,**

**And the person at the top was,**

**A handsome king of the age 30**

**-Prince of Evil, with editing by me, by Vocaloid**

(15 years ago, June 9, an unknown year)

"Ohayo, Elecktra-sama."

A woman looked up from the blade she was sharpening, her long messy midnight colored hair getting in her face. She put the blade on the table and walked over to the man, whipping her hands on her indigo kimono. "Ohayo yourself. What have you come here for?"

The man took out a piece of parchment, clearing his throat as he began to read. "To Elecktra Merane, I have assigned you the task of raising and training my son, Akio. I wish for him to be trained in the ways of a swordsman. My reasons are none of your buisness, but it will all be explained later on. Refuse this task, and I will personally make sure you pay for it later. Make the right decision, and things will be easier. From the highest supremecy, King Bakura." The man finished.

Elecktra's jaw dropped, but she soon shut it and glared at the man. "Raise a baby? Much less the prince? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

The man winced. "No, but that's what the king wants. Don't shoot the messenger."

Elecktra rolled her eyes and watched as the man took a baby out from the side of his horse, handing the squirming bundle to Elecktra. She stared at the infant, seeing his brown eyes stare up at her emerald ones. "This is the Prince?"

"Yes, that is the youngest child of King Bakura."

"Youngest? He had another?"

"Yes, he sired twins. The Princess is at the palace with Queen Anzu."

Elecktra sighed and looked back at her small house. "I hope he knows what he's doing. I've already had a child, why would I want another?"

"Obviously, you're the only one he trusts with this task. Don't make too much of a fuss. Akio is a rather cute baby, isn't he?"

Elecktra looked down, not being able to resist the urge to smile at the gurgling baby. "I'll admit, he's going to be handsome one day, but I don't really want to raise two children. One is enough for me."

"I'm sure things will work out one day," the man stated as he mounted his horse and prepared to leave. Before he did, he gave her one last piece of information. "Akio must not know his real birth right. It is to remain a secret. You hear?"

Elecktra nodded, liking this idea less and less. What the hell was Bakura thinking? What was the point in all this? She moved some strands of hair back as the wind blew, looking at the man who had delivered the child to her. Eventually, he had returned back to the palace, leaving Elecktra alone with the ex baby Prince. Wasn't this going to be a fun experience?

* * *

(At the Forbidden Palace, still around 15 years ago)

"Lady Anzu, how are you feeling?" A maid with long auburn hair and mouse like brown eyes asked, fidgeting her hands and looking a little shy. Anzu looked up from her bed where she had been sleeping and smiled gently at at the maid.

"I am well Shizuka, how is Bakura? Is he still travleing to the southern half of the country?"

Shizuka nodded and handed Anzu some tea. Anzu took it gracefully and took a sip, liking the soothing feeling it gave her. She was still weak from all the labor she had gone through two days ago. She put the cup down and looked at her maid. "Shizuka, where is my son?"

Shizuka looked a little uneasy at the topic and fiddled with her hands. "Um..he sent him with another family, but Lady Anzu, what is the point of all this?"

Anzu sighed and looked at the baby in her arms, stroking her little face. "That is none of your concern Shizuka, but it will all be explained later on. I don't exactly approve of this, but, there is a reason."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not seeing the reason."

"You will one day. Not today, but one day."

Shizuka nodded and bowed deeply. She left, leaving Anzu alone with her daughter. Looking around her room, she watched as a small bird fluttered around outside and listened to the sounds of the stone garden. She felt tiny hands pull at her and looked down to her daughters ice blue eyes. She smiled and cooed at the baby. "Aren't you the cutest little thing? You're going to be a beautiful girl one day, Isuzu."

Isuzu, being a baby, had no idea what her Mother was saying to her. Anzu continued her musings. "I think we'll call you Rin, since your name means dependable bell and Rin is the sound a small bell makes. So you're Rin."

Anzu stopped and gave a small sigh. What was she going to do when she saw Akio in a few years? She was going to be proud of him, but she wouldn't be able to tell him how much she loved him. She felt some tears spring in her eyes, but she blinked them back. She was going to be strong. Strong for Rin, her husband, and everyone else. After all, her children would see each other again one day. They just wouldn't know that they were related.

* * *

This was just an introduction to the story. I hope this works out well and wont' be cliche. That's what I'm trying to avoid. I don't own Elecktra, she belongs to Sorceress of the nile and I don't own the Yugioh characters. I just own Rin and Akio. Please review and thank you ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back! I think this story will turn out alright u-u and I think that if I work on this hard enough, I might be able to finish it. Unlike some other things I've been writing. But do not fear, I will finish those as well. I don't own Yugioh and I never will. I don't own Elecktra or Amba. They belong to Sorceress of the nile. No flames please, but I really do appreciate anything else. Oh, and thanks to Sorceress of the nile and Serene Panic for reviewing. I know this topic is weird and it's something that is hard to write about, but thanks to everyone!

* * *

"Akio, I'm hungry. Can't we stop at Ichiro's and get a sweet bun?"

A boy around fifteen looked at the girl next to him with a relaxed expression. The wind blew some of his dark brown hair out of his face and looked out across the town. He straightned his long dark red shirt and long blue jacket with no buttons. He looked at his puffy white pants, hoping they weren't dirty and his knee length black socks and clogs. He gave her a relaxed smile. "Amba, when aren't you hungry?"

"Hey, I didn't get breakfast!"

"That's because you didn't get up when Elecktra-sensei called you."

Amba rolled her eyes at that. "Hey, I was up training all night. It's not my fault my Mom gets up at the crack of dawn and forces us to get up to go to town." Her black, purple like hair looked uncombed and disoriented. Her lavender eyes had bags under them, making her look like a racoon. Before she could say anything else, her father, Marik spoke up.

"Stop arguing you two. Amba, we'll get something to eat when we're done here."

Amba didn't say anything else and the three of them continued their journey through town. It was a busy day, many people had gathered into town to buy, sell, and bargain with each other. Marik, Amba, and Akio were there to make sure no violence went on through the town and that people were being civil to one another. As the King's swordsmen(and woman), it was their job to carry out these things.

So far, nothing had happened. Things were running smoothly and nothing very huge had happened. Right now, the three of them were leaning against the wall, watching the people run about. Akio swatted a mosquito that buzzed around him. June was a very hot month and they were now heading into July, which would be even worse. He remembered last July, it was so hot, that hardly any crops had grown. Last winter had been very long and they had been starving. Amba had lost a lot of weight and she looked thinner than she usualy did.

"Alright you two, I think things are going smoothly. Let's go to Ichiro's, but don't tell Elecktra. She'll make me sleep on the floor. Again." Marik said and Amba gave an excited cheer. She took off into the shop and waited impatiently for the other two. When the other two arrived, they walked in and took a seat on the wooden stools. Marik waved at the shop keeper, a smile on his face.

"3 Sweet buns please."

The shop keeper nodded and began to prepare their food. A man soon walked in, sitting down next to Amba. He ordered some beer and waited patiently. While he was waiting, he turned to her, a leecherous grin on his face. "Hey little lady, you come here often?"

Amba rolled her eyes. "Bug off, idiot."

"Oh, playing hard to get are we?"

"I said bug off! What part of bug off don't you understand?"

The man just kept on puruing her, sliding a hand up her thigh. She snapped and gave the man an uper cut, sending him flying off his seat. The man groaned and got up, an angry look on his face. "You little bitch! I'll get you for this!"

Akio rolled his eyes and pulled out his katana, pointing it at the mans chin. "If I were you, I'd leave my friend alone, or I'll send my blade through your throat."

The man froze and nodded his head. Marik nodded at Akio and glared at the man. "You sick freak, don't ever speak to my daughter like that again."

"Sh...she's your daughter?", the man stammered and he stared at Marik and froze up even more. "Wait, your Marik Ishitar, King Bakura's first Lituenant!"

"That I am, and these two are swordsmen as well. I should report you, but if you apologize right now, I'll let it slide."

The man nodded and turned to Amba. "I...I'm sorry. I won't bother you again."

Amba smiled sweetly. "You're forgiven. Now scram!"

The man hightailed it out of there and the man at the counter handed them their sweet buns. Akio licked his lips, sinking his teeth into the hot pastry, savoring the nutty paste inside. There was nothing like a Sweet bun at the end of a long day. By the time Akio was done with his pastry, he was licking it off his fingers and waiting for his adopted family to finish theirs.

When Marik had paid for their food, they stepped out into the sultry June air, glad that they could get out of the stuffy shop. Amba patted her full belly, a cheshire grin on her face. "I am stuffed."

"You only had one Sweet bun." Akio commented, a smile on his own face. Amba rolled her eyes and stuck out her tounge, causing Akio to shake his head. "You're sixteen and yet you act like you're five."

"And your point is?"

Akio shook his head and Amba laughed while Marik just stood there looking nostalgic. Before anyone could say anything else, a sound interrupted them and they watched as people cleared out of the way, watching as a group of horses trampled through, all of them black and well groomed, looking sleek in the sunlight. Akio stared at the guards on the horses, feeling pride in his chest as he thought of his brothers in arms. If only he had the oppertunity to prove that he could work in the palace, along side the King even!

A man with white hair and cold brown eyes was in the middle of the group, riding with his head held high and an aura of power encircled him. For a second, their eyes met and Akio felt a vibe run through him. He stared at the man, finally recognizing him as the King. He had looked at King Bakura in the eyes! How cool was that? Marik touched his arm, motioning to where Amba was. "Come on Akio, we're going home."

"Alright."

* * *

"Well you three certainly took your time getting here."

Marik, Amba, and Akio both rolled their eyes at Elecktra's quip. Marik went over and gave his wife a kiss before dodging the sword that came his way. Elecktra smirked and put the blade down. "You know you shouldn't try to kiss me when I'm practicing."

Marik smirked. "Like you need to practice. You're the best swordswoman in the country!"

"Why thank you."

"Well at least you're modest about it." Amba cut in, sitting at her spot at their table, her knees aching the minute she sat on the floor. Akio sat next to her as Elecktra put some tea over the fire. While waiting for the water to boil, she sat down next to them, putting her chin in her hands.

"So how was your day?"

"Another guy was hitting on me, Mom." Amba gripped as she placed her face on the table. Elecktra smiled and picked up some of her daughters hair.

"It's not my fault you're an attractive young lady."

"Not as attractive as Queen Anzu." Akio teased his friend, patting her back. Elecktra frowned at him and gave him a no nonsense look as she stood up to check on the water.

"Akio, don't say that again! That sounded dirty."

"Yeesh, okay."

Elecktra nodded and put some tea in the kettle, stirring it in and pouring it into four cups. She brought them over and handed them out, now remembering something that had been on her mind. Akio went quiet for a moment, wondering why she had scolded him. Whenever he brought up the royal family, she and Marik would get all tense, as if they didn't like them. For his whole life, he had wondered why they did that.

"Elecktra-sama?"

"Yeah?"

"Wll you tell me about my parents?"

Elecktra sighed and took a sip of tea. "Akio, we've been over this. Fifteen years ago, your parents left you on our doorstep. We never saw who they were, but I remember opening the door that morning and finding you on our doorstep. Our house was only meant for three people, but I would never abandon a child in need. You looked so cute, that I couldn't get rid of you."

Akio gave a wan smile. "Gee, thanks."

Marik stared at him. "Why did you bring this up again?"

Akio shrugged his shoulders, staring at his reflection in the tea. "I don't know, I just feel like there is something more to me. Something I don't know."

"I hope you realize how cheesy that sounds." Amba butted in, giving her friend a playful poke. Akio rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Never mind, it's sounds silly."

Elecktra just gave Marik the eye and he gave a short nod, that went unoticed by the other two. Elecktra cleared her throat and the other two quickly stopped talking. Elecktra smiled. "I have some news to tell you."

"You're pregnant?" Amba asked.

"HELL NO!" Elecktra gasped and glared at her daughter, who shugged her shoulders. "I was going to say that we're staying at the palace for a while."

Amba and Akio both dropped their jaws, staring at her with shocked eyes. Akio was the first to speak up. "Staying at the palace? What on earth for?"

"To spend time with some of the other swordsmen, and from what I've heard, the family is assingning someone to look after Princess Isuzu."

Amba's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands. "THE Princess? No one ever sees her! I've only seen her a few times in my life. I even remember playing with her once." She looked at the table, remembering a time she played with the girl in the palace yard.

"I've never met her." Akio said quietly.

"Well, this time you will." Elecktra said and the subject was then closed.

* * *

"Marik, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Marik looked at his wife from his spot on their bed, tracing her face with his finger. He smiled at her gently. "I'm sure there is a reason Bakura wants his son at the palace. We knew it was only a matter of time before he summoned him."

"I know, but still. To think that he and Isuzu will be in the same room, and not even know they're related. This sounds so silly, but it's really sad."

"It is, but nothing bad will happen. I promise."

* * *

Well, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer is the same as it usually is. Review please!

* * *

"Lady Isuzu! Lady Isuzu where are you? It's time for your lessons!"

A girl with snow white hair looked up from her spot on her window seat, her book in her lap and an irritated expression on her face. She didn't want to be bothered by Shizuka right now. Taking lessons during her free period was not something she wished to do. After all, she already knew her job. She looked at Shizuka when she walked into the room, a relieved look on her face.

"I finally found you, Lady Isuzu. Don't you know you have lessons right now?"

"Shizuka, how many times have I told you to call me Rin."

"But it's a maids job to call her Princess by her real name."

Rin sighed, wondering what was going on through her Mother's mind when she was born. She sighed and blinked when the sun rays hit her ice blue eyes. She was feeling restless today, for no reason at all. She felt like something was going to happen today. She could feel it inside her.

"Shizuka?"

"Yes m'lady?"

"I feel like something is going to happen today."

Shizuka raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what the young girl was talking about. Rin just looked out the window and sighed dreamily. Before Shizuka could reply to this, A woman with short dark brown hair and ice blue eyes wearing a red kimono walked in, a smile on her face. Both Rin and Shizuka bowed to her respectfully. Rin smiled and gave the woman a hug.

"Good afternoon, Mother."

Anzu patted her daughter's back. "Good afternoon Rin. Now, it's time to begin our Shamisen practice."

"But I practiced earlier today!" Rin complained, not wanting to play her banjo like instrument again for a second time that night. Anzu just looked at her daughter sternly and picked up her own instrument.

"Rin, you're playing at the banquet tonight. You need to show everyone that the Princess of the land is not an air headed ninny and that she is actually educated in some aspects."

"I am not a ninny! Who called me that?"

Anzu sighed. "No one, but I don't want people thinking that."

Rin sighed and picked up her instrument, strumming the strings and listening to the song she was going to play that night. She remembered the song was about two lovers that were promised to someone else, so they ran away and then died. She found the story touching, so she wanted to play it. She even knew the lyrics to the song, but she wasn't going to sing them. That was for another time.

* * *

"This is the palace? It's huge!" Akio exclaimed, hurrying to the main gate with a look of wonder on his face. Elecktra smiled and showed their pass to the front guard. The guard nodded and waved them in. Elecktra and Marik motioned for the other two to follow them. They followed her, looking at the palace and it's lush gardens. Elecktra led them into the main hall and Akio was even more impressed. The main hall was beautiful, as if it took many years to make it, with it's engraved walls and lush carpeted floor.

Akio was pulled away from his thoughts when a woman with short dark brown hair and beautiful ice blue eyes walked in, dressed in a beautiful red kimono with flower designs and a pink obi. Akio bowed to her, along with the rest of his family. He didn't know who she was, but she must have been important. The woman gave Elecktra a hug when she stopped bowing. "Elecktra! It's been too long!"

Elecktra grinned and hugged her old friend. "It's good to see you, Queen Anzu."

Akio felt his face redden when he thought of what he had said a about her that one afternoon. Hopefully she wouldn't find out. The Queen turned to him and Akio froze, seeing as the way she was looking at him. He swore she almost looked...teary eyed. They continued to gaze at each other until she smiled warmly. "I haven't seen you before. You're the boy Elecktra and Marik adopted, aren't you?"

Akio bowed again. "Yes my Queen, I'm Akio Merane. It's an honor to meet you."

Anzu laughed and gave another smile. "Finally, a young man with mannors. Honestly, some of the people here could use some," She touched Elecktra's shoulder and began to walk off into another room, "I'll see you later, Akio." She called back as she left. Akio and Amba both bowed again and headed off into the main courtyard. Amba leaned against a cherry blossom tree, watching some maids clean up.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Amba said to Akio as he looked at his nails, probably thinking they were dirty. Akio looked at her, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, she is. She's very elegant. I've never seen someone who looked as nice as she did."

"I heard her daughter is just as beautiful."

Akio shook his head, a smile appearing on his face. "After seeing the Queen, I wouldn't be surprised if the Princess is beautiful."

"If you think the Princess is beautiful, you're dead wrong."

Akio and Amba turned to see a man heading towards them, a smirk on his face and his sandy colored hair blowing in his face. Akio gave a mistrustful look, instantly disliking this man. The man gave a friendly bow to them and winked at Amba, causing her to scowl and roll her eyes. The man just continued smirking and turned to Akio. "I'm Daisuke, and you are?"

Akio nodded towards him. "I'm Akio."

Daisuke patted the younger boys arm. "I like you Akio, so I'm going to tell you something. The Princess is exotic."

"Exotic?"

Daisuke nodded. "Exotic. She has white hair and it matches wonderfully with her eyes. They're as blue as the Queen's, but she acts just like the King. Manipulative and sneaky."

Akio raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that how a leader is supposed to rule? It's not like our neighboring King is a saint. He's horrible and he keeps threatning the kingdom."

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders. "I'm telling the truth that's all. Well, I have to get going now. Don't want the King to continue waiting for me." He took his leave, continuing his way to find the King. Amba looked at Akio's mistrustful look and nodded.

"I don't trust him either, Akio."

"He's strange Amba, but I just can't place why."

* * *

"Amba, I can now officialy say I'm bored."

Amba looked at her friend from where they were sitting, watching people do intricate dances. She took a bite from the duck she was eating and took a sip of wine. "That's because you don't know how to dance."

"I do so!"

"You only know one, the one that is usually played when seasons change, but we all know that one. We were raised knowing it."

Akio nodded, knowing she was right. He ate some rice pudding, his stomach already full off food and wine, but he didn't want to appear rude in front of the royal family. He noticed them sitting up on the platform, looking regal. The king looked bored and was talking to one of his friends, or aquantances and the Queen had a polite look on her face as she talked to another lady with huge blond curls.

The only thing that bothered Akio, was that the Princess was no where to be seen. He nudged Amba with his elbow. "Isn't the Princess supposed to be here?"

Amba shrugged. "I don't know, I would imagine she's on her way."

Before Akio could say anything, an announcer stood up and the music stopped, people hurrying around to take their seats. The annoncer didn't have an expression as he spoke. "And now, Princess Isuzu will play us a song."

Akio felt his face freeze as he stared at the girl who was sitting on a mat, a 3 stringed ivory banjo in her arms and a sweet look on her face. He didn't want to admit it, but Daisuke was right. She was exotic. Her long white hair was a straight as silk. Her eyes entranced him. They were an intense ice blue, even lovelier than the Queen's. She strummed the strings and played as if she knew the song by heart. Her long slim fingers strummed the strings, not making a single mistake and she kept a regal look on her face, as if she had done this before.

When she was done, she bowed deeply to everyone and took a seat next to her Mother, giving her a smile. She looked out into the crowd and their eyes met. Akio didn't know why, but he felt a strong pull towards her, as if he needed to be near her. It felt as if he knew her, which was impossible because he had never seen her in his life. She eventually looked away and placed some food in her mouth. Akio looked at his wine, feeling his cheeks turn pink.

"Akio! She looked at you! Princess Isuzu looked at you!"

Akio rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm sure she was looking at someone else."

Amba persisted on. "Akio, from what I'v heard, she doesn't look at just anyone. She found you interesting."

"Excuse me."

Both teens jumped when they heard a voice behind them. Slowly, they turned around to see Isuzu standing there with a smile on her face. They both stood up and bowed towards her. She turned towards Akio with a smile. "I would like you to dance with me."

Akio froze. "Y...You want me to...dance with you? I don't know how to dance."

She just laughed. "It's just a dance eveyrone knows. The season dance. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Akio nodded and walked with her, hearing the room grow silent. He stood in front of her, waiting for her to start the song, now remembering he was going to have to sing while dancing. Shit. Taking a breath, he waited for the signal, knowing he would have to join in during the last sentence.

"The dry wintry wind breezes through,"

"And dry leaves flutter along,"

"As they await the day of their union,"

"They walk along, couting the time they have,"

He noticed Isuzu smile at him, and he smiled tentatively back. He listened as she began to sing, her high clear voice ringing through the room like a wind chime. He listened to the words she was singing.

"Colored by composed lines,"

He joined in after that line, feeling a little stronger.

"I dance instantly as I become crimson and excited,"

"A piece of red leaf slips past my palm, and tells a story,"

He stopped singing, seeing as it was her turn and he wanted to hear her voice again. It sounded weird, but the sound of her voice made his heart leap. He listned to her words, trying to think of them.

"Having bid goodbye to their scorched town,"

"They run along, led by the leafs hand,"

"Things such as uneasiness about the invisable future or even the leisure to feel uneasy, they have none."

Akio rushed over to her, offering her his hand and they ran across the room until they were in the middle, until they were facing each other, both looking calm, but inside, they were both feeling tingley as their hands let go of each other, staring into the other's eyes.

"The dry leaves flutter along,"

"As the dry wintry wind breezes through,"

"Not letting go of their held hands,"

"They fly along, counting the time they have,"

They waved their hands down in a waving motion, both moving around in a circle, not touching each other. Crossing their right arms over their faces, the moved around in a semi circle and back, then stretching out their hands and moving around in a circle again, turning to and fro, trying to catch their breaths.

Akio moved his arm in front of him and then moved it back, singing the next verse. "Carrying on your back, lives of the people in this world."

Isuzu joined in with him, smiling joyfully. "What kind of yarn are you spinning with those small hands?"

"Even with just one tiny little seam,"

"This world could just because of that,"

Akio gave her a smile and outstretched his hand and pulled it back. He turned back wards and leaped to the right with outstretched hands, singing as he did.

"Pursuing on the road you believe in,"

"As you continue walking, I want to be able to support you,"

"Carrying a sword, let me follow you together with the leaves in the wind,"

Akio danced around, bringing out the sword in his sheath as Isuzu brought out a fan. They didn't sing for about 20 seconds before singing again, both of their voices in perfect harmony.

"Decorated in crimson and gold,"

"Cutting through the swaying trees,"

"Accompanied by the dry leaves,"

"The pair of wintry winds race away with the leaves,"

Akio felt his heart race when the Princess began to sing again, her eyes sparkling with life and happiness.

"Together with the loudly rustiling leaves,"

Akio began his part, his voice deeper than hers. "Soaring together with a gust of wind,"

They danced around in a circle, becoming closer to each other as they sang together.

"Straight ahead without stopping,"

"The pair of wintry winds race away with a barren song"

With their foots crossing over the other one and their hands encircled, the stepped closer to each other, and then trading the step to have one hand bended in front of each other and the other one straight to the other side, coming closer to each other until they could stare into the other's face, the inside of their palms barely touching as the song stopped.

Everyone clapped politely, both thinking that they looked rather good with each other. Elecktra eyed Anzu, who nodded and pressed her mouth in a thin line. Elecktra sighed and watched the boy she had raised, knowing that the time was drawing near. She knew that Anzu and Bakura had already decided who would protect the Princess.

* * *

Review! I worked hard on this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Disclaimer is the same as it normally is! Review and I shall be happy!

* * *

**Even if the whole world should become,**

**Your enemy,**

**I will always protect you,**

**So you just be yourself and smile**

**-Servent of evil by Vocaloid**

"You called for me, my Queen?" Akio asked as he bowed towards the Queen. He was surprised that the King had not awoken yet. Anzu smiled at him and walked over to him, towering over him.

"I have a proposition for you."

Akio looked up at her. "What is it?"

"I want you to beome Isuzu's body guard."

Akio stared at the Queen, feeling a surge of pride swell up in him. He was being given the honor of protecting the princess? This was huge! Amba was older than him and she had never been given this oppertunity. He cleared his throat, looking at the Queen with a serious face.

"I will accept."

The Queen gave a gentle smile and sat down to her table, patting a spot across from her, telling him to sit down next to her. He obliged and sat down, taking the cup of tea she passed to him. Anzu took a sip and sighed happily. "Akio, I want you to think about that role before you say yes." She said sternly.

Akio bowed his head. "Yes, m'lady."

"Oh call me Anzu. Or lady Anzu, I don't mind."

Akio looked horrified. "My lady, I could get my head chopped off for that!"

"Not if I tell them not to."

Akio nodded slowly and leaned forward. "My Queen, I am serious about protecting your daughter. It would be an honor to serve her, because she is royalty and.."

"And what?"

"I feel this need to protect her. She just seems like someone I need to protect."

Anzu smiled and patted the young boy's hand, seeing the strange, confused look he gave her. "Akio, that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I'm glad you have agreed to protect her. You seem more trustworthy than some people in the palace."

Akio looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Anzu gave a troubled look. "I think some of our guards are spies and some of the maids I don't trust. I just want to make sure that Isuzu is safe," Her eyes held a worried look in them and she looked at her tea. "One day this kingdom will end and I need to make sure she's alright."

Akio nodded. "I understand."

"Do you Akio?"

Akio froze. "I...I think so."

Anzu gave a knowing smile, sipping her tea slowly. "You'll find out what I mean one day. Now, go find Isuzu and report to her what I told you."

Akio stood up, giving a bow to his Queen. "Yes, m'lady." He turned on his heel and headed out of the room. He walked down the decorated hallway, looking at the intricate designs and metals. Looking to his left, he noted the sounds of the stone garden outside. He was so busy looking at it, that he bumped into a woman with copper hair and mouse brown eyes. He turned pink and gave a bow. "Excuse me miss, I wasn't paying attention."

The woman gave a small bow. "It's alright sir. I'm Shizuka, and aren't you the boy that danced with Lady Isuzu last night?"

Akio nodded. "Yes, I was. Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "I'm Shizuka, the Princesses maid."

Akio took some of the laundry, causing her to protest. He just smiled. "Would you like some help? Where are you taking these?"

Shizuka looked grateful and picked up the rest. "I'm taking these to my ladies room."

"Good, I was heading there myself."

Shizuka didn't say anything as they walked to Isuzu's room. Akio just walked calmly, feeling a tingly feeling well up inside him at the knowledge that he was going to see the Princess. Shizuka was quiet as she opened the door to the Princesses room. Isuzu was sitting in her room, humming and writting something down on a scroll, a calm look on her face. She lifted her head when she saw Shizuka and Akio walk in, a grin forming on her face. "Ah, Shizuka, you've brought a guest."

Shizuka took the rest of the laundry from Akio as Isuzu stood up, heading towards Akio. "So what brings you in here. Oh, and I forgot to ask you last night, what's your name?"

Akio stood up a little straighter. "My name is Akio, my lady."

"Oh please, call me Rin."

Akio paled. "B..But I could get my head chopped off."

"Not if I say so." She said, winking at him. A shiver ran down his spine at that moment. Rin just continued humming as she walked around the room. "So why are you here?" She asked.

Akio gave her a smile. "I have been assigned to protect you, to watch over you."

Rin's smile faltered a little and she narrowed her eyes, snorting. "Of course she would. When will she learn that I can take care of myself?" She muttered, musing to herself a little. She turned back to Akio, a sweet smile on her face. "I don't blame you, of course, but remember, I can take care of myself."

Akio blinked a little. "Umm...okay."

Rin nodded and pulled him by the hand, linking her arm through his. "Come, let us go for a walk."

"A walk?"

Rin smiled and began to lead them out of her room. "Yes, a walk. I'm bored and I want to do something, and since you're my body guard, you have to come with me."

Akio nodded and began to walk with her, making an effort of keeping his eyes peeled for danger, not wanting to fail in his duty of protecting the Princess, or angering her parents. Rin just bounced as she walked and hummed a little tune. She smiled as she walked, her eyes sparkling with life. Akio couldn't take his eyes away from hers, getting lost in those bright blue orbs.

Rin knew he was straing at her, and for her, this was nothing new. Though, she couldn't help the fact that she liked the way he looked at her. With his tossled dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes that looked strangely like her fathers, he was rather handsome. She was glad her Mother had chosen someone handsome to watch over her, even though she didn't need it.

"Lady Rin?"

"Hm?" She answered, pulled out of her thoughts. Akio looked a little shy towards speaking towards her, but then again, so were many people.

"I was wondering, do you see the King very often?"

Rin sighed through her nose. "Not all the time, Daddy is very busy after all. He looks after so many people, so it's understandable, but," she paused, "It would be nice if he would spend some time with Mother and I."

"I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Akio said, embaressment seeping into his voice. Rin just smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright, I'm not hurt. Now, I want to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Is Lady Elecktra and Lord Marik really your parents?"

Akio shook his head, a distant look on his face. "No, they're not. They found me on their porch steps when I was a baby. I'm their adopted son and Amba's adopted brother, but they treat me like their own son. I do wish though," he began wishfully, "I wish I could've met my parents, to find out why they left me."

Rin felt a pang of sadness hit her. "I'm sure they had a good reason. I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to get rid of you."

Akio felt his cheeks turn pink, as did Rin. She had no idea where that had come from and neither did Akio. Smiling at him, she continued pulling him on their walk, hoping he would forget what she had just said.

* * *

"My king, how are the plans coming along?" A man with short, cropped red hair asked, his steel colored eyes looking up at the aqua haired man in front of him.

The man with aqua colored hair turned towards his general, an expressionless look on his face. "My plans are coming along nicely." He didn't say anything more, but continued to look out the window of his throne room, his gold and teal eyes looking at the setting sun.

A new voice broke out into the room, only this time, it was a man with blond hair and side burns. "King Dartz, your spy has returned. Would you like to speak to him now or later."

Dartz looked at the blond man. "Tell him to come in, Raphael." The blond man left and Dartz turned to the redhead. "Amelda, go out and gather our troups to attack another town in the south. I want King Bakura to feel how I felt when he attacked one of my smaller villages."

"Yes, my king."

* * *

Yeah, Dartz is the main villian in all this. Oh, and if any of you forgot, Amelda is the japanese name for Alister, from the fourth season of Yugioh. Just a refresher for anyone that forgot XD


	5. Chapter 5

Since I received no reviews for the last chapter(sad sad) I decided to update any way. I don't own Yugioh and never will. I don't own Amba or Elecktra, since they belong to Sorceress of the Nile. I only own Rin, Akio, and any other OC character mentioned in the story. So yeah, here's chapter 5

* * *

"Do you guys have feasts like this every night?" Akio asked as he led Rin down the hallway into the grand hall, where yet another feast was being held. Rin just laughed and clutched his arm.

"No, this is the last night of feasting, but if you think this is a feast, think again. My father's birthday feast goes on for three days and nights."

"Holy crap!"

Rin smiled knowingly. "I know, but it's my father's favorite holiday." They walked into the grand hall and Akio followed Rin to her spot, taking the place next to her, where she told him to sit. He noticed Queen Anzu giving him a smile.

"Hello Akio, is your job going well?"

Akio smiled and bowed his head. "It's going very well. Your daughter is very kind."

"I would hope she is. Normally, she goes around bossing people."

"Mother!" Rin said in an exasperated tone, "Must you speak bad about me all the time?"

"I'm not speaking bad about you, I'm telling the truth." Anzu replied, her blue eyes holding a twinkle in them. Akio felt like he was intruding in a family moment and he was glad when Amba and her parents came over, grinning from ear to ear. Amba went over to him, taking a seat next to him.

"So Akio, how's the baby sitting going?"

Akio glared at her. "Princess Isuzu is not a baby. Amba, would you please stop acting like a child."

Amba narrowed her eyes at him. "Someone's got their sword in knot, since when did you think you were so high and mighty just because your the princesses body gaurd?"

Rin felt irritation creep into her as the girl with lavender eyes spoke to Akio. She recognized her as Amba Ishitar, Litenaunt Marik and General Elecktra's daughter. She remembered when she was little, she had played with the girl before, but that wasn't very often. She glared up at Amba, annoyed with how she was speaking to Akio. "I do not like being spoken to as if I were a baby. Watch your mouth."

Amba glared at her, blue eyes clashing with light purple, both of their mouths in a thin line. Amba didn't say anything, but she gave Rin the cold shoulder for the rest of the evening. Akio felt a little bit awkward at the tense atomosphere between the two girls and bit crestfallen that he had been caught in the middle. When King Bakura walked in the room, he swore that the area had dropped at least 20 degrees!

Bakura walked in dressed in ink black robes and his head held high. He took a seat next to Anzu, not sitting, but the room went quiet as he stood in front of his table. He smirked at the crowd. "Friends and guests, nobles of all sorts, I welcome you the the Spring Equinox Banquet. I apologize to all of you for not being here earlier, but I had been busy fighting the enemy."

The crowd began to murmur in hushed tones, stealing glances at their king. Bakura frowned and cleared his throat loudly, the crowd instantly shut up. Bakura's smirk deepend. "As I was saying, our enemy, King Dartz,(the crowd shivered at the mention of the dark one) has been attacking our borders for over a year, yet to no avail. Sadly, a few days ago, the village of Kiyokawa has been attacked."

"What!" Rin gasped, earning her a look from her parents for interrupting the King. Amba smirked and received a dissaproving look from Elecktra. Bakura sighed in annoyance and continued on.

"Dartz has attacked the village and killed the men; taking the women and children hostage. We rescued as many as we could, but most of them were taken away. We retaliated by attacking one of their villages and taking hostages." Akio noticed Anzu press her lips in a thin line. Bakura continued his speech. "Yesterday was tiring, but tonight, we feast."

The sevents brought out plates of steaming fried rice and duck, making everyone's mouth water. Once they began eating, Rin turned to Akio with bright eyes. "So Akio, tell me, what do you think of the palace?"

Akio swallowed some duck. "It's amazing! The decor and furniture are very well designed. It must have taken years to design."

Rin giggled. "It did. Over ten. I find it hard to remember that to many people, this is a palace and not just a regular home."

Akio heard Amba give a barely audible snort and kicked her, giving an irritated look. Amba didn't say anything and began a lively conversation with her mother. Akio turned back to Rin. "Isuzu?"

"Hm?"

"This might seem odd, but I have a question for you?"

Rin finished her rice. "Feel free to ask, I'm all ears."

Akio looked at her in her eyes, feeling a strange pull. "Do you ever feel, like there is someone out there who you know, but don't know?"

Rin paused, thinking about that. She had never had someone speak philisophical questions to her. It made her feel important. She squared her shoulders back and looked at him. "I don't think so, I've never given the question much thought."

Akio felt a bit disapointed, but this soon faded when Rin looked at him again. "Akio, tell me about your life. I want to know more about you."

Akio swallowed some wine. "Well, Elecktra-sensei has been training me since I could remember, along with Amba. And they've been the nicest family anyone could ever have, even though I'm not biologicaly related to them. We live in a three bedroom house with a swords shop. I love my life, and the fact I get to serve the royal family is even better. I can finally do something with my training."

"That sounds nice." Rin said, looking at him with a dreamy expression. "It sounds nice that you can live your life."

Akio gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Rin sighed. "This sounds so whiny, but my future is set in stone. When my father steps down, I will take over, marry, have an heir, and then what? I just wish...that I could see more of my world, maybe venture out into enemy territory."

"Isuzu!"

Rin smiled, a blush tainting her cheeks. "Relax, I was joking. I've met King Dartz before, last winter. He's very...very..."

"Scary?"

"No,"

"Ambitous?"

"No, well, maybe,"

"Sexy?"

"What!"

"Just kidding."

Rin laughed. "Sexy maybe if you live in his kingdom, no, he's just...crafty and a bit insane. Always speaking as if he knows everything about you. I hate his eyes. They're so..cold and cruel. I don't trust him."

Akio nodded slowly. "I don't think anyone in this country does. He's always causing trouble."

Before Rin could reply, the servents came out again, serving a plate of translucent blue porcelein,flanked by silver chopsticks and soup spoon. Glancing down, Akio noticed it was egg soup, something Elecktra would serve on cool autumn evenings. His mouth watered when he saw fresh fish dumplings on his plate. He noticed Rin eating hers and they ate together in silence.

"So young man, you're the one protecting my daughter."

Akio jumped when he heard the King speaking to him. His face redened and bowed, feeling embarrased for not paying attention to his king. "Yes, my lord. I'm the one watching over Princess Isuzu."

"I see," Bakura said, looking at the young boy with a frosty stare, "You better do your job right. The last one turned out to be a spy..and a pervert."

"Father, not here." Rin protested, her face turning red with embarrasment. Bakura just smirked and went back to his meal. Rin sighed irritabley and didn't press the topic on any further, making Akio sigh in relief. The thought of someone perverted being around Rin just felt...wrong. Well it would be wrong around any girl, but with Rin, it felt different, more sickening.

The soup bowls were cleared away and soon trays of shredded pork, cabbage tossed with nuts, sticky rice rolled in seaweed, and round pea cakes served with ginger. Akio felt his stomach lurch from all the food being served, and there were still two or three more courses to go! He wondered how the royals could tolerate this much and still be thin.

While Akio was pondering over this, Bakura turned to Anzu, glancing quickly at Akio. "Anzu, is he really?"

Anzu smiled, her eyes smarting a little. "Yes Bakura, he's our son."

Bakura stared at the wall in front of him, his eyes glazing over with some emotion. "I never thought I'd see him, even though I sent for him. He looks like you."

"No, I think he looks more like you."

"He has your hair."

"He has your eyes."

Bakura smirked at her, knowing she would probably win the argument. He took a bite out some pork, savoring it's flavor. A few days ago, he could remember eating hard tack and biscuits. He felt an angry feeling well up inside him at the thought of the little boy he had saved from a falling house, how the boy had cried for his Mother as she lay dead on the ground. Or how some little girl sat in front of her home, her mother having been taken away by Dartz's army. The dead look in her eyes was what upset him the most, how children really needed their parents.

Anzu touched his arm. "You're brooding again. What's on your mind?"

Bakura took a long gulp of wine. "The fighting has been going on for years. I just want to finally put Dartz in his place."

Anzu smiled gently. "You will, just not tonight."

"I know."

He sighed once again, feeling like he was getting old. His plate of food was removed and replaced with smoked fish, cold eggs, pickled greens, and more sticky rice. Along with it, was curry bread. Taking a bite from his food, he relished in it's warmth, not forgetting to thank whoever was up there for the food he had and that he was not some starving child.

Akio took a bite out the curry, one of his favorite foods. He looked at Rin, who wrinkled her nose at the pickled greens. He found it interesting that she hated them just as much as he did. He smiled. "You dislike pickled greens too?"

Rin nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I've always hated them. They're just so..ew..."

"I know what you mean."

They continued their conversation until desert came along, fresh fruit, Daifuku**(1)**, and melon bread. Before anyone could take a bite however, a person dressed in black ran into the hall, accompanied by several others. They rushed in, carrying swords and nunchucks, knocking down tables and slashing at anyone in their path. Anzu clasped her hands over her mouth in horror while Bakura looked enraged. He barked for his guards to come in and grabbed his sword, which was hanging above the mantle. Marik, Elecktra, and Amba had theirs with them and they had gone off to fight.

Akio shoved Rin behind him, looking tense and alert. If one of the creeps tried to hurt Rin, he didn't know what he'd do. He knew he would go out and look for her, but he didn't know how he would kill the intruders. One of them, a man with star shaped brown hair shouted something and threw something on the ground, filling the room with smoke. By the time it cleared, people were coughing and still trying to get away from the intruders.

Akio turned around and felt fear rise up in him. Rin had disapeared.

* * *

DUNH DUNH DUNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The plot thickens! I wonder what will happen next...review and you shall find out.

**1. **Daifuku is a japanese cake filled with anko, a type of bean paste, but you can fill it with other things as well


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guy, I'm back. Hopefully there will be some touched filled moments coming up, but no promises. At the same time, if any of you have read Snow White Queen, I might be making a sequell to that. I don't own Yugioh or Elecktra and Amba. I only own Rin and Akio, or any other minor OC character mentioned. No flames please but I love anything else!

Oh, and Hiro will be making an appearence in the story =D

* * *

**The promised eternal dance between us,**

**Causes our hearts to fill with lies,**

**Our flaxen hair reflects in the mirror,**

**As we take turns following each other**

Adolescence by Rin and Len Kagamine

"RIN!" Akio shouted, feeling failure settle in his chest. He was supposed to protect her and now she was missing? What a failure he was. People around him were coughing from all the smoke, though it was begining to clear up now. Amba came towards him, her hand covering her mouth and her eye squinted.

"Akio! It was a smoke bomb," she said, looking around and a frown appeared on her face, "Where's Rin?"

Akio began to rush towards the door, Amba following close behind. "She was kidnapped! I have to go rescue her!"

Elecktra looked up from her spot, where she was guarding the Queen. Anzu had a horrified look on her face. "My daughter's been kidnapped!"

Akio nodded, guilt settling in his stomach. "Yes, I was supposed to be watching her, and I failed."

Elecktra sighed. "Go find her and stop pitying yourself! Go!"

Akio nodded and raced out of the dinning hall, looking through all the rooms and closets, looking for Rin. He now hated the fact that the palace was so huge. Curse Rin's grandparents, the ones who had designed it. He took a breath and ran out into the court yard, hiding behind a bush as two men dressed in black scurried by, one of them with star shapped brown hair, and the other holding a girl with white hair. Akio immediatly recognized her as Rin.

She didn't look all to happy with the fact that she had been kidnapped. The two men had binded her hands with rope and pressed something against her mouth. Her eyes were visable though, looking at them both with hatred.

"Valon-sama, what was the purpose of this? Capturing the Princess?"

Akio frowned. Who was this Valon? He must be the captain for the ambush or something. The man with star shapped hair looked at Rin in amusement, seeing as she was struggling against her binds. "Dartz-sama wants her."

"What on earth would he want her for? It's not like she's worth anything."

Rin looked enfuriated by that comment and she kicked the guy in the shin. The man grunted and Valon laughed, taking her by the chin. "This one's a little fighter, isn't she? And not too bad on the looks either. I wouldn't mind having you around at Dartz's palace."

Rin looked disgusted at this and pulled back, muttering something through her gag. Valon just gave her an amused look. "Oh Dartz has plans for you. When you come into our kingdom, I think he'll be your first. Maybe after that I'll get to have you. The women in his palace are good, but it doesn't hurt to have new ones in it once in a while, eh?"

Rin's eyes gave a fearful look at him. Akio glared at Valon. King Bakura would never let something like that happen to his daughter. In fact, Valon would be dead before they even reached the Northern kingdom. Akio suddenly jumped when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he felt relieved to see that it was only Amba.

"Amba! You scared me!"

"Well someone has bad reflexes," She said, looking down at the scene below, a look of anger on her face. "What on earth are they doing to her?"

Akio frowned. "They're telling her that they're going to take her to King Dartz and make her a whore."

"They're saying that to a Princess? Bastards!"

Akio looked at her. "I thought you didn't like her?"

Amba frowned, pulling out her sword. "It's not that, it's just that we don't exactly see eye to eye."

Akio nodded and decided to leave it at that. Motioning for Amba to follow him down the tree, he jumped down the tree, now face to face with Valon. The man looked surprised to see the young boy with a sword pointed to his chest. Akio glared at the man. "Let my lady go!"

Valon stared at the younger male and laughed a hearty laugh. "What is this? You think I'm going to go back on my orders just because a fifteen year old told me? Hilarious!" He pulled out his sword, smirking deviously, "You're on boy."

Akio lunged for him, clashing his blade with his. Valon just smirked and faked a left, managing to kick Akio in the shin, causing him to wince. Akio smashed his sword against Valon's again, only harder and causing the brunette to stagger a little. He looked at Amba through the corner of his eye, noticing she was faring well against the man, who was trying to keep ahold of Rin and fight Amba at the same time.

Eventually, the man let go Rin, shoving her to the ground and now fully fighting Amba. Rin motioned to Akio that she was alright and Akio continued to fight Valon, feeling his blade cut into his. Valon suddenly jerked the blade away and embedded it into Akio's side, causing him to wince. Akio glared at slashed Valon's arm, while maintaining a grip on his side, and sent Valon's sword spinning through the air.

Valon's eyes widened when he saw Akio's sword point on his chin, a cold, unforgiving look on his face. Valon frowned, knowing he had seen a face like that before. Was there someone else who had those same cold brown eyes? Rin took Akio by the arm, now free of her bondage. Amba looked at Valon, frowning. "This is General Valon, one of Dartz's best warriors. This is a good hostage to have."

Akio nodded. "Amba, go call the other's and tell them Isuzu is alright." Akio ordered and Amba nodded, leaping off to go tell the others. Akio winced again and staggered, leaning on Rin to keep his balance. Rin looked at him in concern.

"Akio, you're hurt."

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Rin rolled her eyes, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Don't be stupid, you're injured and you need medical attentione." The other guards took Valon away and she began to lead him to the medical house, looking through the doors to see if anyone was there. Akio sighed in annoyance, seeing no one was there.

Rin shook her head. "Never mind a Docter, I'll do it myself."

Akio raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you even have doctering skills?"

Rin shook her head. "No, but I'm going to try," she said as she began to grab bandages, "And don't even think about trying to stop me because it won't work."

Akio just sighed as she came over, applying something on his cut. He hissed in pain, seeing as it burned. Rin just spoke soothing words and began to clean the cut with water, trying to stop the blood from pouring out. It took a couple of tries, but eventually she got it. She took some gauze and began to wrap it around his waist, tying the bandage when it was wrapped around him. "There, all done." She said in a triumphant voice.

Akio gave a small smirk. "You should have been a docter when you were born."

Rin rolled her eyes and gave him a playfull poke. "Mind you, if I were a docter, I would probably hack into everything."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

Akio just laughed and leaned back onto the palms of his hands. "Nothing, it just means that you would make an interesting docter." Rin just smiled and shook her head, the smile now begining to fall off her face.

"I wonder what it would be like to decide what your future could be."

Akio frowned, leaning back up and putting a hand on her face. "Hey, don't feel upset. How many people actually get to be rulers?

Rin gave a nod. "I know, but even a palace can be a prison. I have never seen the world."

"Maybe one day you'll get to."

Rin nodded and both of them froze, seeing as how they were gazing deep into the othere's eyes, neither of them looking away. They couldn't explain what they were feeling, it was as if some intense force was pulling them together, as if they were supposed to be near each other. Akio could feel the heat of Rin's skin on his hand it was begining to get sweaty. He removed it, both of their faces turning pink.

"Well, I guess we should head back now." Akio said, feeling a bit awkward now. Rin nodded and helped him up, begining to walk back to the main house. Neither of them mentioned the moment they had just head back there.

* * *

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I'm back again with chapter 7! I'm really happy with the way everything is turning out. Yeah, things could be better, but I'm not worrying about that right now. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh, blah blah blah by now you should own the rest. No flames please!

* * *

**In our beds, we both tremble,**

**We come into contact, as if our hands our tied with thread**

-Adolescence by Rin and Len Kagamine

"So is the princess safe?"

Akio turned around to see Amba leaning against the door frame, a relaxed yet interested look on her face. Akio smirked and took a sip of tea. "She's safe. Why, are you jealous you didn't get to save her?"

Amba's face reddened. "No! Why would I be jealous? I would think protecting the King would be more important."

Akio shrugged and turned back to the fire. "Whatever, I was only teasing," he watched the embers dancing in the flame, "Those men that were here, I wonder what they wanted."

"They wanted Isuzu. Isn't that obvious?"

Akio rolled his eyes. "Yes, but why? She's just the princess, as of right now, she has no control over what happens in the kingdom."

"That may be so, but she is next in line for the throne." A new voice spoke up. Both teens turned to see Marik and Elecktra standing in the doorway. Elecktra walked over and sat down next to Amba.

"If Dartz could have any control over Bakura, it woud be through Isuzu," Elecktra said, rubbing her hands over the fire. "If he wanted a lot of power, he could marry Isuzu-"

"Marry Isuzu? She's like fifteen and he's like what, 40 something?" Amba shouted, interrupting her Mother and earning a warning look from Marik. Elecktra sighed and continued on.

"That's just one option, but more than likely, he has another idea. After all, Isuzu is too young to rule right now anyway."

Akio frowned. "I would never let something like that happen to Rin."

Everyone's head snapped in Akio's direction at the mention of Isuzu's nickname. Marik and Elecktra both raised an eyebrow while Amba gave a smirk. She leaned forward and looked Akio in the eyes. "So, I didn't know you had the hots for Isuzu. Now your're calling her nicknames? What does she call you, Aki?"

Akio blushed red. "N..NO! I do not have the hots for Rin!"

"Uh-huh sure you don't."

Elecktra narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Amba, that is enough. Now both of you go to bed, you've had a rough night." Both Amba and Akio didn't need to be told twice to go to bed. When Elecktra meant now, she meant NOW. When the two teens had scampered off, Marik sat down next to Elecktra, looking at her deeply.

"Elecktra, what's on your mind?"

Elecktra stood up and kicked the chair in front of her. "This is so stupid! What is the point of all this? Is Bakura wanting his son killed?"

Marik sighed. "If Bakura wanted Akio dead, he would have done so already. Believe me, I know."

Elecktra rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know, but this is ridiculous! Isuzu and Akio are twins! What kind of game is he playing at?"

"Trust me, if I knew, I would tell you."

Elecktra sat back down again. "This wasn't supposed to happen. The two of them were supposed to grow up together and have normal lives, not this Princess and bodygaurd scenario. And you know as well I do twin bonds are NEVER severed. They must be feeling some sort of connection."

Marik looked at his wife gently and put an arm around her. "Anzu told me that Akio said that he felt a need to protect her, like it was something he was born to do. What of that?"

"Marik, don't you see? They're going to live their whole lives having an empty feeling that cannot be explained. It's horrible!"

Marik kissed her forehead. "Whatever the outcome of the situation, just remember that their is a rainbow after the storm."

"That's the cheesiest thing I have ever heard."

"I know."

* * *

"Lady Isuzu, shouldn't you be in bed now?"

Rin looked at Shizuka from her spot on her window seal, giving her a serene look. "I will in a minute, Shizuka." She said in an airy voice. Shizuka raised an eyebrow at this and checked her forehead.

"My Lady, are you feeling okay? Normally you would protest."

Rin removed Shizuka's hand. "I'm fine, I just have been thinking."

"About what?"

"Akio. He saved my life you know."

Shizuka gave a small smile. "I know, but you seem distant. Are you sweet on him?" She teased. Rin shook her head, her face turning slightly pink and she stared out her window at the full moon.

"I'm not sweet on him, but I feel as if I know him."

"What? You two have never met. Not ever."

"I know it's strange," Rin admitted, "But I won't deny that I feel something is there. When I'm with him, it feels right. Isn't that just so cliche?"

"If I say yes, will you get mad at me?"

Rin laughed and dismissed Shizuka. After the older woman left, Rin continued to look out her window, noticing a figure out in the darkness. She frowned, and got up, wanting to head out to see who it was when a figure with sandy colored hair stopped her. She felt irritated, knowing it was Daisuke. He smirked at her. "Not so fast Princess, leave that for the guards to find."

Rin frowned. "Fine, but how did he get in?"

"I have no idea." He said and then picked up something off the ground handing it to her. Rin gasped when she saw that her royal pendent had fallen to the floor, gleaming a blood colored red. He continued to smirk. "You should be careful, my lady, someone might try and take that away from you."

Rin gave a weak smile and nodded her head. "Let's hope not." She said and then walked into her bed chambers, not noticing Daisuke smirking at her the whole time.

* * *

"Isuzu? Isuzu, where did you go?"

Akio sighed, slightly irritated with himself for losing her. How on earth had she managed to disapear on him wihout him noticing? Maybe she should have been born a ninja. Daisuke was right, she was sneaky. He continued walking along the garden area, looking at a fountain with some Japanese god on it. He wondered if Dartz had any ornaments in his castle.

"Akiooooooooooooo come and find me!"

He inwardly face palmed himself. How on earth was he supposed to find her?

"BOOO!"

He jumped when her face popped out from a tree. He jumped back, seeing her laugh as she climbed out of the tree. "I got you good, Akio! And you're supposed to be a trained soldier!"

Akio pouted. "You caught me by surprise," he frowned at her appearence, "Aren't you supposed to NOT be climbing trees?"

Rin gave a small smirk. "What Mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

"And what happens when Mother finds out?" Anzu said as she walked out from the screen door. Rin's smirk fell and she cursed herself for saying that outloud. Of course something like this would happen to her.

"Oh, hey Mother," She said casually, "What have you been up to?"

Anzu raised her eyebrow. "I have been doing work. I see you have been up to no good. Again."

Rin laughed. "Oh come on, all I did was climb a tree."

"A lady does not climb trees."

"Screw the rules, I'm a Princess!"

Anzu glared at her daughter. "Isuzu! Do not say such foul things in front of your Mother and Queen!"

Rin frowned. "Sorry," she then took Akio's hand, feeling jittery with how it felt in hers. "Let's go! I have something I want to show you!"

Akio shrugged and he followed her, not letting go of her hand. Anzu watched as they rushed away, feeling a surge of sadness wash through her, seeing as how they were now always with each other. A thought ran across her mind, a tiny sliver of a thought. What if they fell in love? No, that would be silly. They were siblings, even if they didn't know it. A relationship like that would be taboo.

After all, relationships that were forbidden never turned out well.

* * *

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah yeah, I don't own Yugioh or Elecktra, or Amba for that matter. No flames please, but I appreciate everything else. Yeah, the real plot will be coming soon, so...enjoy. Btw, we see more of Bakura in this chapter =D

**To the noisy knight and princess,**

**The bell announces the end**

Adolescence By Rin and Len Kagamine

"My lord, Valon has been kidnapped and taken hostage by the southern kingdom. The party that was with him have been killed. Do we act and rescue him, or stay put?" Amelda asked Dartz. The aqua haired king just gave a relaxed smirk and stroked the hair of one of his concubines.

"We'll lie low for a while, to the point where they feel safe. I want to see the look on Bakura's face when I take his kingdom and his daughter."

Amelda raised an eyebrow. "What do you need Princess Isuzu for?"

Dartz smirked. "Oh, that will be explained later on. Valon will be fine though, don't you agree, Mai?" he asked the woman whom he was stroking. Looking up through thick blond curls, she stared at him with violet eyes and nodded. Amelda rolled his eyes and looked at his King again.

"Should I send another man to go spy on them?"

Dartz shook his head. "No, I'll send Mai. After all, no one would suspect her."

"What ever you say, my lord."

* * *

"So where exactly is this place?" Akio asked as Rin clutched his hand, leading him through many trees and brush. They were not inside the palace and he was begining to become very worried. What if someone attacked them and he couldn't get to his sword in time?

"Stop worrying Akio, no one knows about this place except for me." Rin replied to his question, not looking at him and concentrating on finding her way through the brush. Akio frowned and just followed her, keeping a close eye on anything that would attack them. He was pulled away from these thoughts when he thought of holding Rin's hand. He never thought much of hands, but hers were soft and small, meaning that she was someone who had been taken care of her whole life.

"Alright, here we are!"

Akio pulled away from his thoughts of her and his jaw dropped. Behind all those trees and brushes, was a meadow. A beautiful one, with a small stream running down the hills and flowers cascading everywhere. Rin smiled at Akio's shocked face and squeezed his hand. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I...It's...amazing! And no one knows about this place?"

Rin gave an impish grin. "I think so. I discovered this place completely by accident. One day, I was sneaking out of one of my lessons and I walked through this area. Then BAM! Meadow."

Akio gave a laugh. "BAM, Meadow?"

"Shut up! That's how I phrase things!"

Akio just shook his head, a smile on his face. He and Rin walked a bit farther, until they reached the top of one of the other hills. Rin plonked down and leaned back, looking up at the sky. Akio followed, the tops of their heads touching. He looked at the bright sun, wondering how long it would take for him to become blind. He jumped when he felt Rin pull on one of his brown locks.

"Akio, see that cloud?" She asked, pointing to the one above her head. Akio looked, noticing a funny shaped cloud.

"Yeah, I see it. What about it?" He asked, geninualy curious.

Rin gave a giggle. "It looks like my Father," She said between bits of giggling. Akio stared at it, noticing it did look a little like King Bakura. Weird. He smiled and nodded. "So it does."

Rin turned over on her belly, looking down at Akio's face. "Akio, have you ever just laid back and looked up at the sky?"

Akio nodded, looking into her ice blue orbs, now noticing he was pulled into them, and he didn't mind the connection. "I have before, on the roof of my house. But never in such a beautiful place like this."

Rin poked his nose, causing him to raise an eyebrow. She just smiled sweetly at him. "You sound like you've had an interesting life. What else is it like?"

"Well, besides training and sword fighting, not much. Except for one time, I got to go into enemy territory."

"Did you really? Mother and Father would never let me go there, not without one of them."

Akio nodded at the logic of that. "That sounds reasonable. The North kingdom though, it's not safe there. I saw some things, some very bad things."

"Like what?"

Akio gave a light smile. "Things a princess shouldn't hear about."

Rin pouted, and sat up, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at him. "Oh come on! I'm old enough to hear these sort of things."

Akio smirked. "I don't know, you may be disapointed in what you hear."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me!"

"Nope.

"Akio, I'm a princess, I order you to tell me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Rin gave a devious smirk and gave Akio a push, causing him to log roll down the hill, but not before pulling her down with him. They both laughed as they rolled down, not caring if they got dirt or grass in their clothing. This moment seemed like magic, as if they could be themselves. Without them having to be a princess and a body guard around each other, they could act like normal children.

The moment soon ended when they landed at the bottom of the hill, with Akio on top of Rin, his legs straddling her hips and her eyes locked into his. She couldn't move, nor did she really want to. She didn't know why exactly, but something was wrong with this. It felt like some voice was calling in her head, that this was wrong, but she couldn't understand why. Was it because Akio wasn't royal? Was it because he was her bodyguard? She doubted the later, but still...

"Rin," Akio started, his voice somewhat strange, as if he were having the same thoughts.

"Akio," Rin said, not exactly sure what to say. Akio looked up at her, his hands resting on her shoulders. "Rin, I..uh..I'll get up now."

Rin's face turned red and she remained lying down, even when he got off her. She cursed herself for her stupidity and for pushing him down the hill. She wondered if things would always be like this for them.

* * *

"So you disgusting freak, You thought that you could kidnap my daughter and turn her into some sort of whore."

Valon smirked at the southern king, finding it amusing that he and his little lietenant had been torturing him for hours. Wouldn't they realize that he was not going to spill anything that Dartz had told him? "Yup, and she would have made a good one. She has nice tits."

**SLAP**

Valon's head cracked to the side and he spit out blood, avoiding the furious eyes of the king. Bakura turned to the torturer and nodded, and the torturer took his whip and smacked Valon again.

"You're one sick person. Speaking of my child that way. What does Dartz want from her?"

Valon cocked his head to the side, an impish smirk on his face. "Now why would I tell you what my master's plan is?"

"If you want to live a little bit longer, I suggest you answer now."

Valon gave a small laugh. "You're one funny bloke. I'm not saying anything."

Bakura gave an irritated sigh. "What does Dartz want from my daughter? The country? Her hand in marriage? Her throne?"

Valon smirked. "It could be all three, I don't know, but I honestly don't know what his plan is. I just carry out his orders and his orders were to capture Princess Isuzu and bring her to the North."

"Why?"

"Like I said, I don't know."

Bakura rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his snowy white hair. What on earth could Dartz possibly want with Isuzu? If he was trying to kill her, wouldn't he have tried years ago? Something just didn't add up. Even if she did die, at least there was a back up plan.

"So Bakura, is it true?"

Bakura turned to see Valon giving a smirk, only, there was some unnatural gleam in his eyes. "Is it true?"

"Is what true? Be more specefic."

"Is it true that your bird had two children?"

Bakura felt his insides grow tense, but he kept a blank, annoyed look on his face. "What are you talking about? My wife has only had one child, my daughter."

"You sure about that?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, his face just inches away from Valon's. "What's your game? Why in Hells name would you think that I would have another child?"

Valon snickered a little, and tiltled his head back. "I don't know, just that I met a boy, about Isuzu's age, and he looked like you. I found it interesting. Have you been sleeping with other females?"

Bakura slapped him again. "Simpleton! I have only slept with one woman and that would be my wife. I have had flings in my youth, but never intercourse. I saved myself for marriage believe it or not."

Valon just gave a laugh. "Sure sure, I know this will be an interesting story for my King. Oh, and he also said Isuzu has a great price on her head in the North! It won't be just me who is looking for her!"

* * *

"Akio, what are you doing? Is that a flower ring?"

Akio looked over his shoulder to see Rin standing behind him. He smiled and nodded, still fiddling with the ring. "I learned making these from Elecktra. Believe it or not, she does do girly things."

"That's funny. I can't see her doing that."

Akio laughed. "I didn't at first," he began, "But when she began teaching Amba, she decided to teach me as well."

"I think it's cute."

"Why thank you." Akio joked, and finished tying the end of the ring. He turned to Rin and took her hand, sliding the white flower ring on her finger. He did not let go of her hand. In fact, he didn't even think of letting it go.

* * *

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hiyas! Now that the musical is over (thank god) I now have a bit more free time. TGIF! But I have Thestfeast next week and I'm excited for that and Speech team sign ups, so yeah, I'm loving life right now! Plus, I've been in the Christmas mood, hehe don't ask about that, but I've already skipped Thanksgiving. Oh and Happy day of the dead to all you spanish and latino folks out there! I at day of the dead bread today and I must say, it was delish.

Also, I've gotten into a new anime called Rurouni Kenshin and it's very enjoyable. Kenshin is such a cutie 3. Moving on, I don't own Yugioh, Elecktra, Amba or anything related to Yugioh besides my OC characters. No flames please, but things like Constructive critiscm and praising comments are very welcome. :D

* * *

**The stars are very beautiful, above the palace walls,**

**They shine with equal splendor, still above far humbler halls,**

**I watch them from my window, but their bright entrancing glow,**

**Reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago**

**-Cost of the crown by Mercedes Lacky Shandeen**

"Isuzu, this is Mai Kujaku. She is to be one of your maids now." Anzu said as she sat on her throne, looking at her daughter with calm blue eyes and a regal expression. Rin stared at the tall women with thick blond curls and exotic violet eyes. Mai had a smirk on her face as she bowed to the princess.

"It's an honor to serve you, your ladyship." She said, sincerity seeping out of her voice, almost to thick with honey in Rin's opinion, but she did not think of it. Mai was probably trying to get under her skin. It reminded her of how she got along with Amba Merane. Giving Mai a fake smile, she greeted her back with the same sincerity.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us at the castle." Giving her a dismissive wave with her hand, she walked down the palace halls, staring at the floor boards as she walked, her flower ring looking withered due to the lack of nutrients for the past few days. She felt her cheeks grow pink at the thought of her friend, Akio. He was very kind and very smart; with a knowledge that she did not have.

"Akio, you're such a gentlemen. Helping a young lady out and all."

Rin looked out into the courtyard to see Akio helping one of the maids out by carrying two buckets of water on a stick, the stick being placed on his shoulders. He smiled at the maid with a shy smile, his eyes holding a spark in them.

"It's no problem Miss Yuka. It's my pleasure to help out ladies in need."

"There you go again, being all polite."

Akio laughed, a bit of water splashing out as they walked towards the kitchens. Rin watched them as they walked, a faraway look in her eyes. Akio...her Akio. It had a nice ring to it, she had to admit. He was someone she could not figure out. They seemed like to opposites. She was brash, he was calm, she was harsh, he was gentle, she was reckless, he was the one stopping her from being reckless; or atleast trying to. Yet, she felt a certain sadness from him, a certain loneliness that wasn't unfamiliar to her. She felt that strange feeling, the empty feeling that could not be explained, even thought she had pushed it down.

Rin shook her head, feeling now very annoyed with herself. She hated these feelings and what they were doing to her. Even when he was talking to his adopted sister, Amba, she felt irritated. She did not hate the girl, but she found herself often annoyed with her.

"Lady Isuzu?"

Speaking of the devil, she turned to see Amba standing before her, her black hair drenched in sweat and her lavender eyes looking curious as to why the Princess was standing in the middle of the hallway watching the sky. Rin kept a blank look on her face as she waited to see what Amba wanted. "What is it, Amba?"

Amba crossed her arms, looking irritated. Rin didn't blame her. She felt uncomftorable with speaking with the girl too. "This is akward, but..what is your relationship with Akio?"

Rin took a step back, her blue eyes startled at the question. "What kind of question is that? There is nothing between us," she paused, seeing Amba's face contort into something of relief, "why do you ask?"

"That's none of your buisness."

"Well I answered your question, so you answer mine. I order you to."

Amba rolled her eyes and stared at Rin. "I see you gazing at him, and I don't like it."

Rin felt a smirk pull on her face, feeling a bit interested now. "Oh? Are you jealous that I get to be with Akio more than you?"

Amba bristled at this, glaring intently at her princess. "Of course not! I just don't like how you think you can just do what you want and get close to him! What's your game? What do you want from him?"

"I don't want anything from him! He's my friend. Stop acting like you can be the only one who can have his affections!"

Amba glared at her and looked down to the ring on her finger. "Where did you get that?" She asked, though it was more like a demand.

Rin looked at the ring, her smirk disapearing and a gentle smile appearing on her face. "Akio gave it to me."

"Oh, I see." Was all Amba said, a somewhat hurt look on her face. Rin raised an eyebrow at this.

"What's wrong?"

Amba shook her head. "Nothing, I just...gah, I hate confronting you. Whether I want to admit this or not, you are pretty intimidating."

Rin gave a bitter smile, bowing her head a little. "I have to. I thought you of all people would have understood that." Rin turned away, begining to walk back down the hall, her white hair flying behind her. Amba just watched her as she walked away, an angry feeling settling in her chest.

* * *

"I can't stand her! She thinks just because she's the princess, she can just do whatever the hell she wants!"

Elecktra looked up from her katana, an eyebrow raised. "Someone's in a mood. Care to explain?" Amba just huffed and plopped down on a chair, her lavender eyes dark and stormy with anger. Elecktra sighed and sat next to her.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Amba sighed. "I know I'm supposed to respect Isuzu and all, but it's impossible! I don't agree with her about anything and she's as snarky as...as..."

"Her father?"

"Yes!"

Elecktra laughed. "I know what you mean. I hated Bakura for awhile, but eventually, we came to have a grudging resepect for one another. This is kind of strange, but he saved my life."

Amba looked at her mother, now intrigued by this. "How? When?"

Elecktra stroked Amba's black hair. "It was sixteen years ago, and we were heading back to the palace to help Atem and Anzu fight off Dartz's army. I was pregnant with you at the time and we were almost back when I began to have contractions. He helped me into a cave and delivered you into the world."

Amba had a horrified look on her face. "That's...that's just gross."

"Believe me, he says the same thing."

Amba gave a smile, then looked at her mother with wide eyes. "Mom, will you sing to me?"

Elecktra looked surprised at this. "Sing to you? You haven't wanted me to do that since you were little."

"Please?"

"Well, alright," Elecktra paused and began to hum at first, her deep voice soothing.

_"The life_ _of a princess, from her birth is well defined,"_

_"She must humbly serve her country, play the part she's been assigned,"_

_She guards the hopes of her people, weak and mighty, rich or poor,"_

_"Who could ever ask for more, Who could ever ask for more."_

"Mom, you do realize that I'm not a princess. What are you even trying to teach me?" Amba asked, her own eyebrow raised with a questioning look. Elecktra gave a wan smile.

"Well, it explains more about Isuzu in a way. I want you to try to get along with her, to keep an open mind. Can you try that?"

"I guess."

"That's my girl."

* * *

"Akio? What are you doing?"

Akio looked up from what he was doing and gave a smile as Rin walked towards him, her arms crossed and a skeptical look on her face. He just smiled and waved to her. "Hello Miss Rin, I'm putting a note in a bottle."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

Akio smiled. "In this note, there is a wish and it's said that if you put your wish in a bottle and set it out to sea, your wish will come true."

Rin snorted. "Akio, that cannot possibly make your wish come true. That stuff is nonsense."

"Would milady like to try?"

"Please. That stuff is for peasents. I have no need to do that." Rin stopped after she said that, feeling like a total bitch for saying that. Akio just had a serene look on his face, not looking upset at all, but still... "Akio, I have no need to do that because that's why I have you."

Akio looked a little shocked. "Me? What for?"

"You already grant my wishes."

"How?"

"You make me happy. If you make me happy, then all my wishes are complete."

Akio gave a smile. "Then I will be happy if I can do that for you."

Rin walked over to stand next to him. "So, what did you wish for?"

Akio gave her a teasing grin. "I wished for your breasts to get bigger."

"WHAT! AKIO YOU PERVERT!"

"Just kidding. I wished that I could find my family."

Rin felt a bit disapointed, but her heart wrenched when she saw Akio's face with a certain sadness. Taking her hand into hers, she squeezed it gently. "Don't worry Akio. When I become queen, the first thing I'm going to do is find your family."

"You would do that? For me?"

"I sure would. You're very special to me Akio."

Akio smiled at her, looking into her intense blue eyes. "You're special to me as well, Miss Rin."

* * *

Review! Awww Akio and Rin-chan are begining to fall in love. DUNH DUNH DUNH! Song was I wanna be like other girls from Mulan 2. I don't own that, obviously.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally in the double digit chapters. Hallelujah. But anyway, thanks to all you guys for helping me get this far ^^ I tend to thank people too much, but deal with it. It means I appreciate you. I don't own Yugioh or The Meranes, whom belong to Sorceress of the nile. No flames please, but I do like constructive critiscm and praises. Thank you.

* * *

**The royal circlet of bright gold rests lightly on my brow,**

**I once thought only of the rights the circlet would endow,**

**But once I took the crown to which I had been schooled and bred,**

**I found it heavy on the heart, though light apon the head**

**-Cost of the crown by Mercedes Lackey**

* * *

"So you're saying that Dartz wants us to bring the whole court with us when we travle to his castle?" Anzu asked in a tentative voice, her blue eye scanning the young blond haired man in front of him. As Queen, it was her job to handle political and social affairs, so she was now going over the preperations for the changing of the sceptors, a peace treaty that went back decades ago. Currently, it was in her kingdoms possesion, but in a few weeks, they would have to give it to Dartz.

"Yes my queen, Dartz would like to see the court. He's bringing his court as well and he thinks that it would be fair if you bring yours." The man said, looking stoic and somewhat bored. Anzu bit her lip, having a feeling that Dartz was planning something. And when she thought Dartz was planning something, he usually was.

"Alright," Anzu sighed, "We'll bring the whole court with us. However, he had best make sure he keeps his end of the bargain."

The man nodded. "I will tell him that," he bowed, "Good day, my Queen." He said and left the great hall. The minute he was gone, Anzu slumped on her throne, feeling an oncoming headache. It was often times like this that she wished that Isuzu would hurry up and become the queen. Then she could relax while her daughter handled the kingdom. Then again, she feared Isuzu might be a tyrant.

"Well someone looks gloomy and depressed."

Anzu smiled a wry smile when she heard her husband's voice. Sitting down in the throne next to hers, Bakura gave her a smirk. "I haven't seen you look this tired since you came out of labor."

Anzu gave a smirk of her own. "Sitting in this chair all day would make anyone tired. They're so uncomftorable."

"Here, here," Bakura said and he leaned over to his wife, pulling on the edge of her dress, "I do know something that would relieve your boredom."

Anzu smiled impishly, playing along innocently. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Bakura looked at the sundial on the wall. "How long until your next meeting?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Then that's all the time I need."

* * *

Rin sighed in boredom as she flipped through one of the books in the library. She had never had much patience for reading books on science, but her mother insisted that she read at least of few. So here she was on this nice, warm, sunny day inside. Reading a book on physics. Boring in her opinion, but Anzu expected nothing less of her daughter. Sometimes she wished she could throw her book at her mother's head. That would make her father beyond livid.

She glanced over at Akio, who was reading some book on superstition and shit like that. How he could muster and interested expression was beyond her. Putting her book down, she went over to him and looked at whatever he was reading. "Whatcha reading about?" She asked sweetly. Akio gave her a surprised look, not hearing her put her book down and come over. He gave her a smile.

"Oh, hello Rin. I'm reading a book on prophecies and other superstitions."

"And that deals with science how...?"

Akio gave a laugh. "I have no idea, but it's how people explained the world around him."

Rin snorted. "If you asked me, it's a bunch of hogwash."

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both teens turned to see the book keeper glaring sternly at them, holding his finger to his lips. The minute he was gone, the teens giggled and stuck their tounges out at him. Akio grinned up at Rin. "Rin, that's not very lady like."

Rin smirked. "As I said before "Screw the rules, I'm a princess.'"

Akio shrugged and turned back to the thing he was reading. Rin peered down at the picture. Her eyes widened at the image of a long stick, wrapped by gold and silver with a crest on the top of it, with a replaceable jewel. Rin touched the page, causing Akio to look up. "That's the change sceptor. The kingdoms change it every year. We get it for the spring and summer, and the north gets it for the fall and winter." Rin said.

Akio gave an interested look. "Is it that important? It just looks like a stick."

"ARE YOU KIDDING! IT'S TRADITION! IT REPRESENTS PEACE!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The librarian said again, a vein throbbing in his head. Rin rolled her eyes and looked at Akio.

"It's not something to take lightly. If something happened to it, there would be trouble. The designs for it are gone, burned away, so it's irreplacable."

Akio gave a mortified look. "Sorry, I never took our kingdom's history lesson as a child. In fact, I only learned math, reading, and writing."

"It's alright," Rin huffed, "Just don't act as if it's something to joke about. I've seen people thrown in the dungeon for it."

Akio shrugged and turned the page, reading something on some mythological creature. Turning the next few pages, he stopped at one and then gasped. "Rin..Rin, look at this!"

Rin came over, looking at the picture with mild interest. "It's a picture of the oracle, Isis." Akio rolled his eyes and shook his head, still pointing at the picture.

"No, you don't get it, Isis is my adopted aunt, my adopted father's sister."

Rin's eyes widened. "No way! Isis is Marik's sister? I did not know that. She rarely comes to the palace anyway."

Akio looked at Rin with a bemused expression. "You've lived here all your life, and you didn't know that Isis was Marik's sister? Wow..."

"SHUT UP! I didn't know okay?"

The librarian came over, an angry expression on his face and he took the two of them by their arms and pulled them out of the library, both of them protesting but he ignored them. Rin glared at the door the minute he closed it. "How rude. Stupid prick."

"Rin!"

"Well he is."

Akio shook his head. "Never mind then. At least we still have the book. I'll return it later." They walked into the garden and sat down on one of the benches, looking through the pages and pointing out things they thought were true and untrue. Akio felt kind of bad when he had to explain that unicorns did not exsist and nearly avoided getting hit in the face.

"Hey, look at this," Rin pointed out, looking at one page with spidery hand writing, "This page looks new."

Akio stared at it for a minute and nodded. "It does. It must have been added a while ago, but I wonder why."

"Maybe a new prophecy was given," Rin answered, feeling an odd feeling and stood up, "I'm bored of this. Let's go do something else."

* * *

Anzu gazed at her wedding ring, feeling a blush settle on her face as she thought of her husband and the activities that had taken palce not so long ago. She slumped in her seat and fiddled with her short hair, remincing about when it had been longer. Such a pain it had been then.

"I see you are doing well, my queen. I trust that Princess Isuzu is doing well?"

Anzu sat up straighter as she looked into the eyes as the oracle, Isis. She nodded her head at her. "Hello Isis, how are you? Isuzu is doing well. What brings you here?"

Isis gave her an expressionlesss look and bowed slightly. "I heard that my brother and sister-in-law have arrived at the castle and that they brought my niece. Did they bring Akio along with them?"

Anzu nodded, feeling slightly anxious at the subject. "Yes. Bakura and I asked them to."

"That was a mistake, my lady."

Anzu leaned forward, a suspicous frown on her face. "What are you saying? That I should never be allowed to see the son I had to give up? Isis, you have no idea how hard it is to bear with the fact that you know your son, yet he doesn't even know you."

Isis gave an apolojetic look. "I'm sorry, but do you recall the prophecy I recieved?"

"How could I foget? You basically almost made me lose my children."

_(Flashback)_

_Bakura looked at his wife's swollen belly, a look of pride on his face as he stroked it, speaking to it softly. "This is my child, not Atemu's. No one else's. Mine."_

_Anzu laughed and gave him a playful nudge. She smiled at him and kissed him. "Atemu was my brother, silly. Now, let's see what our baby's name should be. If we have a girl, I want her name to be Rin."_

_"Rin?"_

_"Well, actually, her name should be Isuzu, which means dependable bell and Rin resembles the sound of a bell, so we'd call her Rin for short."_

_"That's just complicated."_

_"Only to some people."_

_"Well if we have a son, we should name him Akio."_

_Anzu smiled and nodded. "I like Akio," she paused, hearing the baby kick inside of her, "It seems our little baby likes the name too."_

_The door opened at that moment, and a woman wearing white walked in quietly. Her deep blue eyes held an expressionless look in them. Bakura frowned at her and headed towards her. "Isis, what do you want?"_

_"I'm here to warn you," she said in a stoic voice, "I have received a prophecy."_

_"Oh, and what has the great pythoness received now?" Bakura said sarcastically, ignoring the glare Anzu sent in his direction. Isis just looked calm and ignored him, turning to Anzu. _

_"Let me see your stomach."_

_Anzu gave an unsure look and headed over to the priestess. Isis closed her eyes and placed her hands on the swollen belly. "Ah, I see. You have a very lively little girl in there. She is very strong willed and opinionated." Anzu exchanged a happy look to Bakura, who had a pleased look on his face. Isis continued to look. "You have a little boy in here as well."_

_"You mean we're going to have twins?" Anzu asked, surprise written on her face. Isis nodded._

_"He's gentle, but strong. He will be very protective."_

_Bakura raised an eyebrow at this. "And you know all this from looking at my wife's belly?"_

_Isis nodded her head. "I can tell a person's earliest traits from before they are born. It's an interesting ability. But that's not the reason I came. I will tell you the prophecy I recieved."_

_Anzu and Bakura watched her silently as she closed her eyes. A low voice creeping out of her._

_"The forbidden fruit rippens over the age,"_

_"Ice falls hot over fire,"_

_"The fruit rippens and then it's too much,"_

_"Both kingdoms will fall because of it,"_

_"And only if the two children are seperated,"_

_"Will there be any chance of the kingdoms to be saved."_

_(End flashback)_

Anzu sighed and rubbed her eyes. "What do you need Isis?"

"I came to tell you the prophecy is begining to happen."

* * *

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey ya'll. How have you all been? I've been well and I'm looking forward to Thanksgiving, as are a lot of American citizens. Anyways, I don't own Yugioh or the Meranes. No flames please, but con crit and happy comments are well appreciated. Thank you.

* * *

**Although I am the head of state, in truth I am the least,**

**The true queen knows her people fed before she sits to feast,**

**The good queen knows her people safe before she takes her rest,**

**Thinks twice and thrice and yet again, before she makes her rest**

**-Cost of the crown by Mercedes Lackey**

"So you're telling me that the prophecy about my children is happening now? But what does it mean! I've looked for many answers, but none of them make sense!" Anzu cried out impatiently, turning on her heel and pacing around the throne room. Isis looked on calmly, feeling no pity for the queen. She had warned her queen years ago what would happen if she married Bakura, but the girl had been so in love, she ignored her. This was her own fault.

"My queen, it is what they make of it. You cannot control what they do. Akio and Isuzu were destined to meet. It was inevitable." Isis said, feeling an oncoming headache form in her mind. Anzu just waved her hand at sat back down on her throne, a regal look on her face.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"As I said before, my queen, it's up to the twins to decide what to do."

'Well that's helpful," Anzu snorted and crossed her arms, "They don't even know they're related."

Isis nodded her head. "It's better that they don't. At least, not now."

"And why not?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Hello Akio."

Akio raised an eyebrow, seeing as he didn't know why he was in Rin's room. She smiled at him, running a golden hairbrush through her long white hair. Her blue eyes locked into his from her mirror. Shifting from leg to leg, Akio gave her a smile. "Hello Rin. What did you need?"

Rin got up and walked over to him, hairbrush in hand. "I want you to brush my hair." she said casually. Akio stared at her, his cheeks stained with pink.

"You want me to brush your hair?"

"Yes," Rin continued on, holding out the brush, "I'm having trouble brushing the ends. My arms aren't long enough. Normally, one of my maids brushes it, but they have taken the night off to do...other things." She finished, a presumptous look on her face. Akio couldn't help but laugh and take the brush from her.

"Alright Miss, I'll brush your hair." He ran the brush gently through her hair, finding it interesting how her snowy locks could be soft. It was like petting a baby kitten, only Rin was not a kitten. She was like a tigeress on the prowl. A very dangerous one at that. He lifted a few strands of hair, letting them run through his fingers and fall back to her head.

"Akio?"

"Hm?" He answered, being pulled back out from his thoughts. Rin looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Do you think that I would make a good ruler?"

Akio stared at her, a gentle smile gracing his lips and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Of course I do, why would you ask that?"

Rin stared at him, biting her lip. "It's just that, so many people are expecting me to fail. I can feel their gazes everyday, saying: fail, fail, fail! It's nerve wracking." Akio squeezed her shoulder, feeling a bit sympathetic.

"I never thought that being a ruler would be difficult. I mean, you guys have all this wealth and stuff, I never would have thought it would be difficult."

Rin sighed. "It is. I've seen Mom and Dad looked stressed out due to all the things they control. I mean, you have to think about the people, the bitterness with the North, and the crops. It's just a lot to take care of."

Akio patted her shoulder, a smile forming on his face. "Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure you'll be fine ruler. In the mean time, you have a lot of hair."

Rin whirled around to face him, an impish smirk forming on her face. "Oh? Is there a problem with my hair?"

Akio grinned. "No, but I will have a problem with it once I hit you with this pillow!" With that, he grabbed a pillow from Rin's bed and chucked it at her. He laughed as the pillow promptly hit her face, a shocked look appearing. Staring at him, she picked up the pillow and whacked him. Giving a HA in retaliation, he grabbed another pillow and hit her back.

"I will get you Akio!"

"Not if I get you first!" Akio cried out, tripping over another pillow on the ground and falling on Rin's feather mattress. Rin came soon after him, falling on top of him, straddling his waist. Time seemed to freeze after that, both of them staring into each other's eyes. Rin felt like she was drowning in chocolate as she stared into him, wondering how long it would take to get out of the trance. Akio placed a hand on her right cheek, soaking up it's warmth.

Rin's eyes widened as she felt her hands clutch the hem of his shirt. She tried to move them, but they would not budge. It was as if they were frozen. In fact, it was like they were both frozen. Akio cleared his throat, causing them both to blink and Rin got off him, looking a bit embaressed. "Sorry," she said, fidgeting in her spot, "I got a bit carried away."

Akio shook his head. "No, no, it's okay," he straightened his shirt and gave her a polite smile, "I should get going, Elecktra wants to talk to me."

Rin nodded, feeling unnaturaly shy. "Okay, well, thanks for helping me."

"No problem."

* * *

"Mai! Mai, wait up! Mai!"

Mai hurried along the corridors, not wanting to face the person who was calling to her. She continued to walk down the hall, frowning with impatience. She stopped walking when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she faced a young man with blond hair and caramel brown eyes. Giving him a cool look, she nodded towards him. "Jounouchi, what do you want."

Jounouchi frowned at her, crossing his arms in a childish way. "Why haven't you reasponded to my letters?"

"I've been busy."

"Oh come on, you haven't been that busy."

Mai rolled her eyes, flipping through her blond hair. "I have things to do you know, so why don't you stop bothering me and move on with your life?"

Jounouchi frowned. "Mai, we're friends! We've been talking for years ever since I met you at Dartz's palace."

Mair sighed irritably. "I know, but I don't have time for you anymore. I have better things to do than socialize with a palace general."

"You know Mai, I didn't befriend you because you were a concubine, I befriended you because I liked you." Jounouchi replied, ignoring the frosty glare she sent him. He sighed and leaned against the wall as she turned on him.

"You just liked the sex we had. You were and still are just after my body. Every man is."

Jounouchi shook his head. "No Mai, I'm not like that. I've gotten to know you over these few years, and I...I...Mai, I love you."

Mai rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. "Well sorry to hurt you, but I don't love anyone."

She ignored Jounouchi as she walked away, feeling a bit fuzzy and guilty for having said that. She hoped Jounouchi would forgive her one day, but she couldn't be with him, she would only cause him misery and pain. That was something she didn't want to do, so she decided to stay away from him. Dartz owned her as well, and she didn't want hm to hurt Jounouchi, so she kept her relationship with him a secret.

She quietly walked into the dungeon, glancing around the area for guards. Noticing that there were none, she headed into one cell and peared through the bars, noticing a man with star shaped brown hair. "Valon, Valon, Valon wake up!"

He lifted his head and smirked at her. "Why hello there Mai. What brings you here to the South?"

"Dartz sent me. He said to be prepared, the attack will happen soon."

Valon leaned forward against his chains, raising an eyebrow. "How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

Mai smirked and looked around her, noticing a group of people surronding her. Men as guards and women as maids and other servents. At a first glance, one might think that they were just regular workers, but Mai and Valon both knew that these people were trained assasains, all of them waiting for news. Mai turned to them and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Alright all of you, this is a message from Dartz. Be prepared to attack this palace as soon as the King and Queen leave. No one will expect it. Do you hear me?"

"Yes!"

* * *

The drama ensues, so review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, I'm back. I guess my laptop has been returned because my mom hasn't said anything about me using it in front of her ^^ still, it probably won't last long, so I'll update for everyone's sake. I don't own Yugioh and never will. I don't own Elecktra or Amba, but I do own Rin and Akio and any other minor OC character. Arigato

**We're destined to go around further, further without end,**

**Trying to find the fragment of my heart I keep wandering,**

**Your singing voice soothes even my dried soul,**

**I won't give up finding you, whose smile has burned into my mind**

**-Synchronicity part one by Len Kagamine**

* * *

"Akio, you remembered to pack now, didn't you? Akio, are you even listening to me?"

Akio looked up to see Elecktra glaring down at him, loose hair strands falling around her face as she held a bag in her hands, full of capes and gloves. Akio nodded absentmindedly, knowing full well he did not pack. "Yes Elecktra, I packed."

"Did you now? You know, I was not born last night."

Akio frowned and grimaced as Elecktra swatted his head. "What's the matter with you," she said in an angry tone, "Didn't I teach you not to lie to me. I raised you better than that!"

Akio sighed and looked up at his mother. "Sorry Elecktra, I've just been occupied in my thoughts."

Elecktra raised an eyebrow at this, putting the capes down and sitting next to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really," he began slowly, "I just don't want to be around Isuzu anymore."

Elecktra looked at him for a long time, feeling a bit sick to her stomach at what he was saying. "Did something happen? Did she get mad at you?"

"No, but we got real close to each other the other day and...it just feels..weird."

Elecktra sighed and ruffled Akio's brown hair, giving a small smile. "If you want to give up your position, fine. But just remember one thing, the roayl family never forgets. Besides, I don't think you should, we're heading into Northern territory today and Princess Isuzu needs all the protection she can get."

Akio nodded. "I guess I'll tell Queen Anzu that I'm resigning my position after the Changing of Sceptors."

"If you must," Elecktra said as she got up and handed Akio a brown cape. "Though, I think you'll regret it if you do."

* * *

"My Queen, where are you going? I've never seen you head down this hallway before." Shizuka commented as she and Anzu headed down a long corridor. Anzu didn't look back as she held a torch down the long twisting staircase and didn't even squek as a mouse scurried by.

"I have to do something before we take off," Anzu replied, "Shizuka, you can't tell anyone where this room is."

"I promise I won't. I never break promises."

"I know you don't."

Taking a key from around her neck, Anzu unlocked a door and entered inside, Shizuka following close behind her with curious eyes. Anzu walked over to a cabinet and pulled something out of it. From what Shizuka could see, it was just a brown cloth bag, but something was inside it. Anzu turned to Shizuka with a worried, yet calm expression. "Shizuka, the end is coming near."

Shizuka shook her head. "You can't be serious, the era has barely even begun!"

Anzu smiled a sad smile. "I wish I weren't serious, but I am. Dartz is going to strike tonight and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I know most of our guards have turned and we'd be out numbered. That's why I have a back up plan."

"And what is this plan?"

Anzu fingered the bag, tugging lightly at the strings. "Dartz wants Rin, so he won't kill her yet. I will not let that monster get ahold of my daughter. That's why she has Akio. I'm going to get them out of the country, to get allies and bring some old friends over. I have to make sure of this. Our friends would never abandon us in our time of need." Anzu said, a bit of pride in her voice as she spoke of her friends.

Shizuka bit her lip. "I will help too," she said in a brave tone, "I'd protect Isuzu with my life."

Anzu looked Shizuka in the eyes. "Do you swear Shizuka? That if anything were to hurt my children, you would protect them?"

Shizuka nodded. "I swear."

"What do you swear upon?"

"I swear upon my life."

* * *

"Isuzu!"

Rin turned around to see Akio running towards her, a worn out expression on his face. "Isuzu, I've been looking every where for you!"

Rin smiled and touched his arm. "Why have you been looking for me? Am I such a joy to be around?" Her smile fell as Akio did not laugh. He just looked at the ground with a serious expression. Rin looked away, embarresed. "Akio, are you upset with me?" She asked slowly.

Akio looked at her with surprise. "What? No! No, I'm not upset with you."

"Then what's wrong?"

Akio frowned and looked her in the eyes. "Rin, I don't think I should be your bodyguard anymore."

Rin backed up, a shocked expression forming. "What? What do you mean you don't want to serve me anymore!"

"I just think...that it would be best if we were apart, that's all."

"Akio, that's the most stupid thing I have ever heard!" Rin said, shock turning into anger in a heartbeat, "You know what? Fine! And hear I thought you were someone I could actually trust."

Akio felt like someone had slapped him in the face. "I'll remain in your service until after the Changing of Sceptors."

"Whatever. Just get out of my sight." Rin said. Akio complied and began to walk away, feeling a bit guilty for what he had said. Maybe retiring from protecting her wasn't such a good idea. But, he didn't want to put her in awkward situations like the ones from earlier. He didn't want her to become too attached to him. She had to marry nobility one day and falling for him would put that in jeophrady.

So for now, it was the best.

* * *

Review! I know it was short but I promise that the next one will be longer! I swear!


	13. Chapter 13

Yup, I'm back ^^ and yup, big climatic chapter here! Bwhahahaha not really, but a girl can dream. I think. Well, I don't own Yugioh or Elecktra. Please tell me what you guys think in reviews! Thank you!

**For they are all my children, all that I swore to defend,**

**It is my duty to become both queen and trusted friend,**

**And of my children high and low from beggar to above,**

**The dearest are my Heralds who return my care with love**

**-Cost of the crown by Mercedes Lackey**

"Lady Isuzu, don't you look ravishing this evening?"

Rin turned away from the table to see Daisuke standing there, grinning in his black kimono. Rin gave a polite smile, not feeling in the mood for chatter. "Hello Daisuke-san," she said and took a sip of wine. "How have you been this evening?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I've been okay," he said and looked around the are. "Where's Akio? He's always with you isn't he?"

Rin gave a tense smile. "He quit."

Daisuke tried not to smile at that. "That's a shame," he said in a sad tone. "I thought he would act better than that. How could anyone not want to protect you?"

Rin nodded along. "I suppose, but I can take care of myself," she said and was about to walk away when another person tapped on her shoulder. Turning around again, she saw Dartz standing in front of her with a cool smile.

"Hello, Princess Isuzu," he said in his deep voice. He took her right hand and kissed it. "May I ask how things have been going for you? I hope you are enjoying the party."

Rin felt her guard rise up and she gave a bow. "I am well, thank you. The party is lovely."

Dartz nodded, the smile still gracing his lips. "If so, then may I have this dance?"

"Of course."

Akio watched as Dartz took Rin by the hand and onto the dance floor, spinning around with smiles on their faces. He felt jealousy build up in him, but pushed it down. He had no right to be jealous. He was the one who left Rin to protect her. He felt Amba appear next to him with a worried frown. "Akio," she began tentatively. "Is everything okay?"

Akio nodded curtly. "Everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

Amba's frown deepened and she put a hand on Akio's shoulder. "Akio, what's wrong? You look like you want to slam Dartz's head on the ground."

"Didn't you hear, Amba?" A new voice chimed in with a smirk. Both teens felt annoyed to see Daisuke coming over to them. "Akio quit his job at protecting the princess. Isn't that shameful?" He said with a sneer, mockery oozing into his voice. Amba glared at him and raised her chin up.

"What do you want? I don't think it's any of your buisness. Butt out."

Daisuke chuckled and took Amba's arm, feeling her wrist with his thumb. "Oh sweet Amba, it is my buisness. I work at the palace," he mumbled through her hand. "Besides, everyone knows by now and I must say, the King and Queen are not happy about it."

Akio turned to the older man. "Daisuke," he said in a dark tone. "Go away. My reasons are not of your concern."

Daisuke smirked and took a step closer towards the younger male. "You want to go a few rounds? I'll gladly squeeze it out of you," his eyes lit up as a new idea appeared in his mind. He took Amba by the arm and pulled her to him. "Or I can get the words out of her. Most women would be begging to have me _touch _them."

Akio pulled Amba back to him. "Leave her alone!"

"Akio? Amba? What's going on?" Elecktra asked as she came over, Marik by her side. Daisuke just smiled warmly and waved to the other two.

"See you around!" He said and then scampered off to wherever. Amba took a breath of relief while Akio rolled his eyes. Elecktra raised an eye brow, but didn't say anything. Marik didn't either. Elecktra took her children by the arms and led them to the center of the stage where Bakura and Anzu were standing, the sceptor in their hands. Akio had to admit, the sceptor looked even better than it did in the book. More.. realistic. The song playing soon ended; Dartz and Rin walked up to the stage. Rin had a blank look as she stood next to her parents.

"Lords and Ladies of the Northern and Southern courts!" Dartz began in a charming voice. "We have all gathered here to witness yet another changing of Sceptors. The North has been waiting for six months for winter to begin and now it has arrived. The treaty is a symbol of peace, for all countries to unite with each other. I wish for a new year with no wars, no hostilites. Only peace." Dartz finished with a smirk.

Akio felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. Something was not right about tonight. Amba must have felt it too, for she gripped Akio's hand tightly, her lavender eyes scoping the room for any signs of foul play. As Bakura handed the sceptor over to Dartz, the teal haired man began to speak again.

"As I said before, I wish for a year with no hostilities. Well my friends, that wish will be granted," Dartz said in a much louder tone, the smirk on his face spreading in to a insane grin. "Tonight, the southern kingdom ends today!"

The crowd gasped and immediatly began to panic as Northern guards grabbed Anzu and Bakura, who immediatly began to fight back. Many Southern guards grabbed their swords, but were greatly outnumbered by Northern guards, mercenaries, spies in the South. Akio slammed his sword into the stomach of a nearby Southern knight, who groaned and fell over. He raced across the room, trying to find Rin.

He didn't see her anywhere, all he could see were bodies flying everywhere and soldiers trying to stop him. He was almost to the center of the stage when Daisuke tripped him and hit the butt of his blade onto his head. His world began to go black, but all he heard were the words whispering in his head. _Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin!_

* * *

Meh, it's short, but I was tired. Review! I wonder what happened to Rin...hmmmmm


	14. Chapter 14

Tehehehe I'm back. I'm really looking forward to the story from this point on and I hope you guys will too. I don't own Yugioh or the OC's that have been mentioned in previous disclaimers. Review!

**The dearest are my heralds, swift to spring to my command,**

**Who give me aid and fellowship, who always understand,**

**That land and people first have needs that I can't deny**

**So I must send my dearest friends to danger and to die,**

**-Cost of the Crown by Mercedes Lackey**

The first thing Rin felt when she woke up was intense pain in her head. A deep, aching pain that seemed to fill her whole mind. It hurt to think, it hurt to do anything. Even trying to move into a sitting position hurt.

She looked around the room, feeling panic settle in. Where was she? This was not where she had been earlier? The room where she was now was lavished with fabrics and other designs; too much for her taste, but that wasn't on her mind at the moment. She noticed she was tied to something and looking down, she could see it was a bed. She was in someone's room!

She struggled, trying to worm her way out of her binds, but it was proving to be impossible. She stopped, when she heard footsteps enter the room and stop at the foot of the bed. She felt fear wash over her as the figure of Dartz loomed over with a deadly smirk. "Princess _Isuzu_, how are you? Have you been good while I was gone?"

Rin glared at him in anger. "You bastard!" She hissed. "What have you done! Where are my parents?"

Dartz just smirked and looked down at her with eyes that she couldn't describe. They seemed almost animalistic; hungry in a crazy sense. Needless to say, it scared her. He moved some of his aqua hair back, looking quite perplexed by his accomplishments. "Your parents are fine, Isuzu. Now, don't use language with me, it's not fitting."

If Rin were not tied up, she would have flipped him off. "I'll use whatever the hell kind of language I want! What do you want me for?"

Dartz sat down and placed a finger on Rin's cheek, sliding it down to her collar bone. "Not much," he said in a smooth voice. "I just have noticed that you have grown well over the years."

Rin felt a feeling of dread wash over her. "What do you mean?"

Dartz just shook his head. "Oh silly little princess, you are a very beautiful girl. Snow white hair, beautiful crystal-like eyes, creamy skin, and a nice figure. Not as nice as your Mother's, but it does you well. You are still maturing after all."

Rin wanted to scoot away from him, from his predatory gaze. "Get..get away from me!"

"Oh, what's wrong Princess? Losing your fire?"

Rin shook her head. "Get the fucking hell away from me!" She yelled, a bit more forceful than the last one. Dartz shook his head at her with disapointment.

"Silly girl, you have no idea what's going on, do you?" He asked in a falsely sweet tone. Rin shook her head, still looking guarded. Dartz sighed. "The Kingdoms at one point were once a whole, all living together under one rule in the middle. The King there had four children. Prince Yuki, Princess Harumi, Prince Haru, and Princess Aki. When their father died, the children didvided the kingdoms up. Prince Yuki took the North, Princess Harumi took the east, Prince Haru got the south, and Princess Aki received the west.

"Over time, the kingdoms lived in harmony until the ten years war began. The Eastern and Western kingdoms were taken down a few pegs by the North and South. The North wanted more land, but the South would not let that happen. So they created a few laws to make sure the thrones weren't taken away."

"And this is relevant, how?" Rin asked impatiently. Dartz just smiled and stroked her hair.

"The law states, that you cannot gain conrol of another kingdom unless you marry the heir, or marry a widowed monarch; if the kingdom has lost the crown, you can take it. The last part states that you can gain control by also taking the heir's innocence." Dartz still had that hungry look in his eyes and Rin almost shivered, but she kept her guard up.

"That's fucked up! Why would they put that last part down!" She shouted, feeling tense when Dartz leaned down. What was he doing? Why was his hand trailing from her face to her collar bone? He began to pull the sleeve of her dress when she snapped. The rope snapped loose and she kicked Dartz, running wildly to the door, even if it was in vain.

"Damn bitch!" Dartz snarled and ran after her, slamming her face against the door. She whimpered in pain, but still struggled. Dartz half dragged, half carried the princess over to his bed and shoved her down on it. Rin thrashed around, trying to get him to stop touching her. She didn't like his hands, they were too cold and rough. She suddenly thought of Akio and she wanted to cry. Where was her knight?

She screamed when Dartz tore the front of her dress.

* * *

"Damn it!" Akio growled as he clenched the bars of his jail cell. Elecktra, Marik, and Amba looked just as pissed he did. From across his cell, he could see Anzu and Bakura. Both of them looked worried at the thought of their daughter, seeing as she wasn't there. Akio paced back and forth. "I should have been closer," he grumbled. "I should have done something!"

"Akio," Marik started as gently as he could "What could you have done?"

"I don't know!" Akio snapped at his adopted father. "If I did, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Anzu looked up from her jail cell, her face pale and haunting, but her eyes still shone with defiance. Her eyes met Akio's for a brief moment. Akio wondered how she could be so calm when he realized she had to be. In a time of danger, the Queen could not display emotions. She had to be strong for her people. In a way, she was almost a model of Rin.

"Akio?"

Akio turned around to see Amba looking at him, worry on her face. "Akio, what do you think happened to Isuzu?"

Akio shook his head. "I don't know, I don't really want to think about what they're doing to her."

Elecktra kicked a nearby bucket, her lip split from biting it too much. "Damn it! We can't sit around here and wait!" She groaned. "We need to do something!"

"And what, pray tell, are we going to do?" Bakura snapped at his old bickering buddy. "We're stuck in a cell, with no means of getting out and no way to ever know what is happening to Rin!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you!"

"Enough!" Anzu snapped with such ferocity that everyone shut up. She sighed and looked at her husband. "Bakura, Elecktra, arguing is not going to do anything. We need to keep our heads toghether."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a plan, Anzu?"

Anzu nodded. "I do, actually," she began in a steady voice. She pressed her face to the bar, hissing. "Momoe, Momoe, are you there?"

The next thing that happened was one that surprised everyone. A girl with copper hair walked over, wearing a Northern army's uniform. Her brown eyes looked into Anzu's and nodded. Anzu turned back to her friends and husband. "Everyone, this is Momoe. She is one of my spies."

Elecktra smirked. "Nice Anzu, way to keep ahead of your enemy."

"Thank you. Now, Momoe, hand Akio the keys. He's the boy," Anzu ordered. Momoe handed Akio the keys and he fiddled with the slot hole until it was unlocked. Before he could step out, Anzu stopped him. "Akio, you're the only one for the job. You need to find Rin."

"What? Why do I have to do it alone?"

"Because a big group will be spotted easily. Besides, Momoe will help you."

Akio nodded uneasily and stepped out, giving them all of a farewell look and following Momoe out of the prison. They quietly raced through many corridors until they reached a winding staircase. Momoe turned to Akio with stern eyes. "This is as far as I go," she said in a calm voice. "Good luck, Akio." She raced back down the corridors until Akio could no longer see her. Turning away from her retreating form, Akio pressed on.

He found himself in the entrance hall where they had been attacked, seeing many guards up there with some of the female prisoners. What he saw were some things he wish he would never see again. He could see Yuka on the ground, another guard on top of her and doing...unfathomable things to her. He raced out of the room, hearing her and many others cry out in pain.

He reached the second floor, feeling claustraphobic. This palace was huge! How as he ever going to find Rin?

His question was answered when he heard a familiar scream from just around the corner.

**Dunh dunh dunhhhhhhh poor Rin! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hahaha! I have returned! Yeah, I left you all in a cliffie, so xp. I don't own Yugioh and never will. I only own Rin and Akio, plus a few minor OC characters. Elecktra and Amba belong to Sorceress of the Nile. Happy readings!

**A friend, a love, a child-it matters not I know indeed,**

**That I must sacrifice them all if there should be the need,**

**They know and they forgive me, doing more than I require,**

**With willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire**

**-Cost of the crown by Mercedes Lackey**

* * *

Akio froze where he stood, his heart beating from the scream he had heard. It was Rin's and he knew it. He shook his body and ran towards the sound of the screaming, time seeming to run even slower as he ran. He had to get to her, he had to save her. It was his job and he knew the others would never forgive him if he let something happen to her. After all, she was the princess.

No, she was HIS princess.

He rushed down the hall and found the door where the screaming was and slammed the door down. His eyes widened when he saw Dartz hovering over Rin, her dress torn and revealing her binds. She looked even paler than snow and god was she frightned. Their eyes met and she screamed again.

"Akio! Akio, please help me!"

Akio wasted no time in running over to her, forgetting about Dartz for a minute. The older man had grabbed his sword and slashed at Akio, his gold and aquamarine eyes staring at him coldy. "So it seems the little boy has come to help his princess. How sweet," he said flatly. "Though you have come a little late."

"Akio, don't listen to him!" Rin shouted, trying to remove her ropes. "He's lying! He has not taken me!"

"Quiet, you!" Dartz snarled and he back handed Rin, sending her back on the matress with a yelp. Akio felt rage take him and he rushed forward, a war cry ripping from his throat. Dartz smirked and side stepped him, hitting the butt of his blade on the small of Akio's back. Akio winced and turned around, his blade clashing with the others.

"You bastard, I'm going to make you pay for hurting Rin!"

Dartz just smiled. "What do you care? You abandoned her, and at bad time I might add. You are a selfish little ingrate who did not care about her at all."

Akio groweld and clashed his blade with Dartz's again. "Shut up! You know nothing!"

"Oh, don't I? You'd be surprised, Akio. But I know quite a bit about you."

Akio paused for a minute, looking mistrustfully at the older man standing a few feet away. "What do you mean?" He asked warily. "You know nothing."

"Really? Well it just so happens I know where your parents are."

"What!" Akio shouted, now fully alert. "Tell me!"

"Back down," Dartz purred and gestured his hand towards Rin. "And let me have some _alone_ time with Isuzu."

Rin looked up at Akio, her blue eyes staring into Akio's. It was almost as if she were wondering if Akio would take Dartz's offer. She shook her head no, and continued to silently plead with Akio. Akio grounded his teeth together, looking at his sword. "No," he said finally. "I have a job to do. Rin is my responsibilty and I won't let a creep like you rape her!"

He ran at Dartz again and swung his sword. Dartz had not been prepared and the sword implanted itself in his side, blood seeping out and dripping on the floor. Akio's eyes widened. He had given people minor injuries, but never had he actually stabbed someone in a vital point. Rin got rid of her binds and ran towards Akio, clutching his arm.

"Akio!" she hissed at him. "We need to get out of here!"

Akio nodded and he pulled Rin by the arm, leading her out of the room. They ran down the halls even faster when they heard Dartz summon his guards and the echo of heavy footsteps followed them. Akio and Rin raced down the staircase to the dungeon, where Bakura, Anzu, Marik, Elecktra, and Amba were waiting for them, all of them pressing their faces in the bars. Rin ran towards her parents, tears flowing from her eyes. Anzu wipped them away, a sad smile on her own face.

"Rin, my poor Rin! You're alright!" Anzu whispered in relief. "What was he trying to do?"

Rin took a heavy breath. "He..he tried to rape me, Mother, but Akio came just in time."

Bakura looked at Akio, his eyes narrowed and nodded in thanks. Akio nodded in return and looked at his own family. He turned to them and Elecktra stepped closer. "Akio, what happened? Why are you covered with blood?"

Akio turned his head. "I stabbed Dartz. Not enough to kill him, but enough to weaken him for the moment.

"Nice job!" Marik said, a smile on his face. "The bastared deserved it!"

Amba looked at her father and turned to Akio. "Is there any chance we can escape?" She hissed. "The guards will be down here soon."

Anzu looked at the girl and nodded. "Akio, let them out."

Rin stared at her mother, shock written all over her face. "But Mama, what about you and Daddy?"

Anzu smiled. "We need to stay here. If we leave, then they'll go looking in the South and start bothering out people. You need to go and find help. Go to the Eastern and Western Kingdoms. We have allies there that will help us."

Rin clenched the bars even tighter. "But.. I don't want to leave you!"

Anzu smiled sadly and reached a hand out, moving back some of her daughter's long white hair. "I have somthing for you," she said in loving tone. "This may be your last present from me, but you'll need it. Don't lose it!" Anzu grabbed something from her obi and handed it to Rin. Rin stared at it, feeling that it was slightly heavy.

"What's in it?" She asked curiously.

"Open it and see,"

Rin opened it, gasping in wonder as it was a little jewelry box that was gold and emerald. She opened it, hearing it play the little lullaby her mother use to sing to her and watching as mini figures of her parents danced in a circle. Anzu looked at her sadly. "So you'll never forget that you are a princess."

"Mama, I love you!"

"I love you too, Rin."

Her father didn't say anything, but she knew he loved her too. Akio looked at his own family, watching as Elecktra and Marik pressed their faces against the bars, tears coming out of their own eyes. Akio realized that Marik was staying behind and that the other two were leaving with he and Rin. The good byes stopped when they heard footsteps run down the hall. They all tensed when they did not see the person, but eventually did when they saw Shizuka.

Shizuka turned towards Anzu, a sad smile on her fae. "The boat is ready, m'lady. I'll take them to it."

Rin looked at her mother. "A boat?"

Anzu nodded. "I knew this would happen, so I planned your escape. Please don't say anything, Rin. Just try to understand. A Queen sometimes has to sacrifice a lot in order to keep her people safe."

Rin nodded. "Okay," she felt Akio pull her arm, telling her it was time to go. "I love you Mama, Daddy."

"We love you too, Rin. Now be safe!" Bakura called out, squeezing Anzu's hand.

The four of them raced down the dungeon hall, hiding from guards and other figures until they reached the door that led to the harbor. Shizuka motioned for them to quickly follow her and they did. They almost reached the ship when a noise stopped them. Shizuka turned to them. "Hide behind those boxes, quick!" They complied and spied behind the cracks and ends to see what was going on.

Three soldiers grabbed Shizuka, shoving her to the ground, close to the ledge of the cliff. "Where is Princess Isuzu? Where?" The first one snarled.

Shizuka winced as they kicked her and pulled her up by her wrist, making her give out a pain filled cry. The first guard leered at her, shoving her back. "How about we make a deal?"

Shizuka glared at him mistrustfully. "A deal?"

The second guard grinned and nodded. "Tell us where she is, and we'll let you go with no harm. We may even let you return to the South to be with your family." Rin's eyes widened at that and she slightly stood up, only to be pulled down by Amba and Akio. Shizuka caught her eyes, holding onto them with her own brown ones. Rin shook her head, tears falling down her face and onto the boxes.

Shizuka stared at her, until a slap from the third guard broke their gazes. "You know," he said in an annoyed voice. "It would be stupid to die for her. Why don't you tell us where she is?"

Shizuka closed her eyes, shaking her head and then looking determindly at the guards. "I don't know," she said plainly. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." She looked at Rin with tear filled eyes and then leaned backwards, falling off the cliff ledge. Rin let out a silent scream, feeling Akio wrap his arms around her waist and pull her down softly, trying to calm her shaking body.

"What an idiot," The second guard said. "She could have at least cried or begged for mercy. Let's go this, way. I think I saw something move."

The four of them didn't move until the soldier's voices disappeared. Elecktra grabbed the teenagers and pulled them onto the ship. yelling for the men to cast them off. The four of them stood over the edge, watching as the castle disapeard. Rin grabbed Akio, shaking him. "Why didn't you let me stop them!" She screamed in rage. "Why?"

Elecktra pried Rin off of Akio. "Clam down, Isuzu. She's gone, there is nothing you can do."

Rin's body shook with rage. "Why? Why did she do that? She could have made up a lie! Then she would have lived!"

Elecktra just shook her head. "She died for you, Isuzu. I would expect no less from a southern maid."

This just made Rin cry harder and she slumped to the ground, Elecktra following her and stroking her hair as she beat her fists on the ground, sobbing. Akio tried to come forward, but Elecktra stopped him. "No, Akio," She said gently. "Let her mourn."

* * *

This has been a pretty crappy day for Rin. Well, review!


	16. Chapter 16

Heyas! Merry Christmas! Well, to those of you that celebrate Christmas anyway. To all of you who don't, Happy Winter and a Happy New Year! I don't own Yugioh and never will, nor do I own Elecktra or Amba. Review please! Your support really makes me happy ^-^

**These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears a queen can't shed,**

**The tears I weep in silence as I mourn my heralds dead,**

**To god who dwells beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry,**

**And if you have compassion, let me send no more to die,**

**-Cost of the Crown by Mercedes Lackey**

* * *

"My lord, Princess Isuzu has escaped with three other companions, shall we go and attack?"

Dartz looked up from his bed side in annoyance. The wound that brat Akio gave him hurt like hell. He wanted to kill that child, but he would have to wait. He shook his head. "No, do not attack them. Not yet, at least. Send a ship after them. I have one of my spies on board their ship and he'll send you coordinations, Amelda."

Amelda nodded. "Oh, and Valon and Mai have taken the Southern Castle, but they couldn't find the object. It's gone."

Dartz narrowed his eyes. "Of course it is. Anzu must have given it to Isuzu. Stupid woman. She didn't even tell Isuzu what it is."

Amelda cleared his throat and looked at his king firmly. "We also received even more information."

"Oh? And what could possibly be so important that Valon felt the need to tell me?"

Amelda gave a grin. "The rumors are true."

Dartz narrowed his eyes. "What rumors?"

Amelda sighed. "The rumors that the King and Queen had two children, twins no less. Princess Isuzu and then a boy, Akio."

Dartz paused for a minute and then a grin formed on his face and he let out a laugh. Amelda took a step back, looking uneasy. Dartz stopped laughing. "This is just perfect! I knew there was something that those two were hiding! I never would have guessed it was that boy!"

Amelda nodded along. "And this is a good thing?"

Dartz nodded and moved some of his teal hair back. "Yes, it means I can kill two birds with one stone," he said in a soft voice, fingering the pendent that had an ox on it. "It doesn't matter which one I kill, neither of them will take the throne."

* * *

Rin sat on her cabin bed, fingering the music box. The tears in her eyes burned, but they would not come out. She closed her eyes and held the box to her lips, feeling the cool gold and emerald touch her skin. Her head hurt, everything hurt. She missed her parents so much, but it hurt even more to think about Shizuka. Dear gods, the image of Shizuka fall off that cliff made her heart pound. It wasn't fair. She didn't have to die and not for her. Why would she do something that stupid?"

She looked up when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said in a monotone voice. The door and in walked Akio, a sad smile on his face. He went over and stood before her.

"Good morning, Lady Isuzu."

Rin smiled softly. "You don't have to call me that. You can call me Rin."

Akio tilted his head. "You're not angry?"

Rin shrugged. "What's the point? You protected me, so I don't see any need to be angry," she said and rested her head in her hands. "There's just no need to feel anything anymore."

Akio sat down and took Rin's hand. "Rin," he said in a serious voice. "Stop this, you're being ridicolous. Shizuka would not want you to act like this."

Rin sighed. "But she didn't have to die! Why did she have to? Why would she do that for me?"

Akio sighed and rested his head on hers. "Did you ever think, Rin," he said softly. "That Shizuka had other reasons for doing what she did, and not all of them were for you?"

Rin looked into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Akio stroked her hand with his fingers. "Shizuka did do it for you, yes, but she didn't do it all for you. She did it for King Bakura, Queen Anzu, her family, but most importantly, for her country. She did it to protect our country against Dartz."

Rin frowned, feeling slightly better from his words. "I have been selfish, haven't I?"

Akio gave her an appalled look. "Selfish? My princess is not selfish," he gave a smile and a hug. "You're just grieving, it's normal to think those things, but please remember to not forget we're all here for different reasons."

Rin nodded and looked at her friend. "And what's yours?"

Akio kneeled down on the floor and took her hand, placing his lips upon it. "My reason, is to protect you. As I swore on that day, I will do anything for you. Even sacrifice, if necessary."

Before Rin could reply, the door was swung open and Amba appeared; her face red from running. "You two," she panted. "Come with me, Elecktra found something that could help us against Dartz!"

Rin and Akio looked at each other and rushed after the black haired girl to the room where the captain was sailing the ship. Elecktra stood over a table, a triumphant grin on her face. She looked at the three teens as they entered the room. "Finally, you two are here!"

Akio nodded, looking at his adopted mother seriously. "What is it?"

Elecktra motioned them forward, where a chart with the kangi for peace stood in the middle, inside a circle with the twelve animals of the chinesse zodiac. Rin raised an eyebrow at this. "What's this map for?"

Elecktra pointed at it, smiling. "I found a way to stop Dartz, but I need you all to listen up."

"We're listening, Mother," Amba said, looking at the other two. "Please begin!"

Elecktra nodded. "Throughout our kindom, there are twelve cardinal directions. I won't name them all because there are a lot, but on each kingdom and islands, there are temples. In these temples, there are twelve objects that hold the symbol for each animal of the Chinesse zodiac. Now, I was reading in the old laws, that if one country collects all the objects, they hold suppiriority over all the others."

Rin let out a grin. "And if we collect all the objects,"

"We can take back the South," Elecktra finished. "And we already have a head start."

Akio raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Elecktra turned to Rin. "Your music box. It's one of the objects."

"How do you know?" Rin asked, feeling a sense of doubt wash over her.

Elecktra sighed. "Open it up and look at the inside lid."

Rin nodded and opened the box up, looking at the inside lid and narrowing her eyes. On the inside lid, was a goat standing in a field. Rin looked at her friends. "There's a goat inside."

Elecktra nodded. "The goat is the symbol for the south. The goat is the keeper of kindness. We already have one, so that means eleven to go. I'm sure the east will give theirs over pretty easy; Atemu will do anything for Anzu. But the West is going to take a lot of convincing."

Akio nodded. "So where are we going?"

"North-North east."

* * *

Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

Heyas! I'm back! The good news is, my stitches have been removed! Bad news is, well, I can't think of any. Disclaimer is the same as it usually is! Review! Oh, and my toe still hurts

* * *

**Intoxicated by a flower falling like a teardrop,**

**My love bloomed out of season,**

**The scent of dripping was sweet,**

**Invaded by its poison, I couldn't help myself from falling,**

**From a lark, I plucked the corrupted flower**

Corrupted flower by Rin and Len Kagamine

* * *

"So, this is where the next object is?" Rin asked, looking over the rail to see a small island with a run down temple. Elecktra walked over next to her, a bit surprised at the ruin temple.

"Yes, although, the last time I was here, it was still in tact. Dartz must have attacked it."

"Or pirates," Akio added. "You never know."

Amba made a face at the words pirate. She shook her head, giving Akio an annoyed look. "Don't put that thought in my head. I hate pirates."

"And they hate yout too," Rin mumbled under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Amba growled. "I know you said something, don't hide it!"

Elecktra rolled her eyes. "Can it you two. Amba, please read what it says about the North-North east item."

Amba opened a scroll, looking at the symbol. "The item represents the tiger, the keeper of courage."

"Anything else?" Akio asked.

"Nope."

Elecktra looked over at the temple as they anchored near the shore. "Alright, Akio, Amba, Isuzu, you three come with me. We're going to go find the item."

A guard looked uneasily at the woman. "Are you sure we should let the Princess in there. It could be dangerous."

Elecktra smiled. "Don't worry, she's in no danger as long as she's with me. And Akio and Amba."

The guard backed off, yelling for other guards to let down a life boat. The four of them scrambled into the boat, rowing towards the shore in less than ten minutes. Once they were there, Elecktra turned to them, a serious expression written all over her face.

"Alright," she began. "We're going to split into teams of two. Akio, you're coming with me. Amba, you're with Isuzu. Any questions?"

Amba lifted her hand. "Do I have to go with Isuzu? She's Akio's responsiblity after all."

Rin frowned. "What am I? A baby?"

Elecktra cut Amba off before she could reply. "Stop it! We have no time to sit and argue. You're acting like children," the two girls gave sheepish expressions. "Anyway, when we go in there, be on your guard. This place could have traps and I don't want any of you to get hurt, got it?"

The three of them nodded before heading seperate ways. Rin and Amba didn't exchange a word to each other, trying to forget that the other one was there. Which was easy until Rin spotted something in one corner. "Amba! Look! I remember having one of these when I was little!" she said, indicating to a dreidel that was littered on the ground.

Amba nodded. "I remember, we played with them in the garden once."

Rin bit her lip. "It seems like it was only yesterday."

"So it seems."

They continued on in an awkward silence, listening to the echoes in the walls and the sounds of wild animals prowling around. They travled until they came across a large room without any roof still intact, and a alter at the front of the room. Rin smiled, running towards it. "Amab, I think we might have found something!"

"Rin, wait! It could be a trap!"

Rin ignored her, picking something off the alter and screamed with joy. In her hands was a pair of golden claws, with a jade green tiger on each claw. "Amba, we found it! We found the item! Come look!"

Amba nodded, running towards the princess. She had almost made her destination, until the ground collapsed from under her. She madly flailed her arms around, catching onto the ledge. Rin ran towards her, fright written all over. "Amba!"

Amba grunted. "Hurry and pull me up! I can't hold much longer!"

"I'll get you out, just take ahold of my hand."

Amba let one arm go and Rin took it. Amba gave a pained smirk. "I'm surprised you didn't just let me fall, considering you hate me so much."

Rin looked at her in puzzlement. "I don't hate you, why would you think that?"

Amba yelped as another piece of ground fell away. "Because we acted nothing but hostile towards one another when Akio and the rest of my family came. I thought it was because I got defensive over Akio."

Rin shook her head. "I don't hate you, in fact, I thought you hated me. I thought you were mad that I was spending so much time with Akio, even though he was my body guard."

Amba looked ashamed for a moment. "I was a little jealous. I wasn't use to Akio spending so much time with other people. All our lives, he spent most of it at home training."

Rin looked as more ground grumbled away. "Give me your other hand. I won't let you fall."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Amba let go and Rin quickly grabbed ahold of her hand. She grunted, struggling to pull Amba up and when she did, they both collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. Amba looked over at Rin. "Thanks," she said. "I owe you one."

Rin smiled. "Don't mention it. I wouldn't let you fall anyway."

They both sat up when they heard footsteps enter the room. Elecktra and Akio rushed forward, worry in their eyes. "Amba, Rin!" Akio exclaimed. "What happened? We couldn't find the item."

Rin lifted the claws. "We got them, and then the ground collapsed. I helped Amba out of the hole."

Elecktra turned to her daughter in alarm. "Are you okay?"

Amba nodded. "I'm fine, Mom."

Elecktra turned to Rin, who nodded her answer. Elecktra picked up the claws, grinning in triumph. "Good, we're another step ahead of Dartz. Now, all we need are ten more items."

Rin turned to Elecktra. "Which ones next?"

Amba pulled out the scroll. "We need to go East-Northeast, to where the rabbit item is."

Akio pulled Rin up, his hand entwined with hers. "Then let's get going."

* * *

Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

Heyas! I'm back! No reviews for the last chapter, but oh well. I decided to make this story into two or three parts, depending on how things go. I really have enjoyed working on this and I'll return with the sequel. Thank you to everyone who reviewd, followed, and favorited. It means a lot to me. Now, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, but I own Rin, Akio, Daisuke, Michiru, and other OC'S that I haven't mentioned. I don't own Amba or Elecktra, for they belong to the wonderful Sorceress of The nile *Cue's heavanly choir*

**Having bid goodbye to their scorched hometown,**

**They run along, led by the leaf's hand,**

**Things such as uneasiness about the invisable future,**

**Or even the leisure to feel uneasy, they have none**

-Tsugai Kogorashi by Kaito and Meiko

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Rin began. "The next item, is the item of the rabbit, correct?"

Elecktra nodded, looking at the tiger claws on the table. "Yes, and if I remember correctly, your Uncle Hiro is married to the sovereign who has them. Trouble is, convincing Queen Michiru of handing the item over."

Rin leaned forward. "But she's family," she protested. "Why wouldn't she hand them over?"

Elecktra shrugged. "I know she is not fond of war, but maybe she'll listen to her niece when she finds out her sister-in-law is in prison."

Rin sat back down in the chair, feeling annoyance settle in. Here she was, still on this ship, while Dartz was plundering her kingdom. Her mother and father were still in prison, and they weren't even close to getting all the items. They were running out of time. Rin looked up when she felt Akio place a hand on her arm, a reassuring smile on his face.

"Don't worry," he began. "I'm sure she'll listen to you."

Rin gave a tentative smile. "Don't be so sure. She's a very stubborn woman."

"That she is," Elecktra added. "She's very analytical and perceptive. She won't hand over the rabbit item so easily."

"I think she should," Amba piped in, after being quiet for so long. "Rin is family."

Elecktra smiled and stood up, heading over to the window and staring out of it. The three teens knew she was thinking of Marik when she had that look on her face. She twisted the ends of her hair in a nervous fashion, her eyes worried. "I just hope," the older woman began. "That Marik is okay."

Amba walked over to her mother, giving her a hug. "Don't worry Mom. Dad will be fine. When isn't he?"

"I just hope you're right, Amba," Elecktra said softly. "I pray to the gods that he is."

* * *

"Sir, we have just received word from our spy that the Southerners have taken the tiger claws. They plan to summon help from neighboring countries."

Dartz looked at his messenger in annoyance. "And what do you want me to do about it?" He snapped, taking sip of wine, grimacing at his stitches.

The messenger looked taken aback, a look of fear flashing his face. "Wh..what do you mean, my king?"

Dartz put his cup down. "I want them to return, you idiot," he sneered. "My plan won't work if they don't."

"What plan?"

Dartz sighed. "I intend for Princess Isuzu and Prince Akio to return to my palace with an army ready to attack. I know the twins will come after me, hopefully alone, and that's when I'll lay my next move."

"A prince?"

Dartz flung his wine glass at him, the man ducking just in time. "Yes the prince! Surely you know by now that Akio is Bakura's son."

"I did not, sir. Honestly, I did not know."

Dartz rolled his eyes. "Whatever, not many do. It was kept a secret after all. Now leave, I wish to sleep."

The man left and Dartz closed his eyes, dreaming of the day when the twins would return. He would be ready. After all, Dartz was always one step ahead of everyone else.

* * *

"Bakura, calm down," Anzu scolded, though she was feeling just as tense. "I'm sure Rin and Akio are safe."

Bakura growled, sitting down in the cell next to his wife, feeling her wrap her arms around him. "I am calm," he grumbled. "I just don't like being locked up in a cell."

"Neither do I," Anzu replied gently. "But look at Marik, he is worried about Elecktra, but you don't see him panicking."

Marik gave her a half smile. "I'm panicking inside, Anzu. I'm worried sick about Elecktra and Amba."

Anzu fingered Bakura's hand. "I'm worried about the kids espcially," she said softly. "They're young, and Elecktra is one of the only adults with them. One thing that troubles me though, we haven't heard from Shizuka in a while. I wonder where she could have gone."

Bakura shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me."

Anzu shook her head. "I just hope they're safe."

Marik nodded. "We all do."

* * *

"Rin? Is something the matter?"

Rin looked up from her bed, seeing Akio standing in the doorway with a worried look. She smiled, beckoning him to come into her room. "I'm fine Akio, just worried. We're all worried."

Akio nodded. "I know you must feel alone on this ship, considering that Elecktra and Amba are my family."

Rin shook her head. "It's not that. Amba and I are rekindling our friendship and I love Elecktra like an aunt, I just wish mother and father were here. Knowing they're still in that cell, it just..." she shuddered, pulling the blanket closer to her. "It makes me scared, you know?"

Akio nodded. "I understand."

Rin scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You'll still keep your promise, right?"

Akio nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I promise," he got off the bed and took her left hand, his lips brushing against her fingers. "I'll never leave your side, m'lady. As long as I live, I will sacrifice anything to protect you."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Akio stood up and walked over to her with a smile. "Now, you should go back to sleep. I don't want my princess to be cranky in the morning."

Rin smiled and laid back, but before she closed her eyes, she looked back at him. "Will you stay with me before I go to sleep? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, Rin."

Akio sat down on the edge of her bed, watching her eyelids close and her breathing still heavy. After a few minutes, her breaths evened out and she looked peaceful. Akio smiled, brushing the hair from her eyes and touching her warm face. He instantly jerked his hand away, as if he were burnt. Hesitantly, he scooted closer to her, his fingers brushing her pale, soft lips.

Akio froze shortly, before smiling and moving his hand away. He would talk to her more in the morning and with that, he kissed her forhead before blowing out the taper.

* * *

Please review!

Blood Thirsty Angle is leaving the place...for now


End file.
